


Wintertage

by ampersand_ch



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, Dark Past, Drug Use, First Time, Friendship/Love, M/M, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Sexual Content
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 03:25:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3312149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ampersand_ch/pseuds/ampersand_ch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So kann es nicht weitergehen. Holmes ist sich dessen bewusst. Morphin ist keine Lösung. Um sich selber wäre es ihm egal. Aber es gibt Watson. Er reisst ihn mit ins Unglück. Draussen fällt der erste Schnee. Es ist kalt. Holmes friert. Er hat alles Holz im Kamin verbrannt. Ohne Rücksicht auf einen nächsten Tag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Erster Schnee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holmes sitzt allein vor dem Kamin und friert. Watson ist überstürzt aufgebrochen. Draussen fällt der erste Schnee.

Holmes griff nach dem Pfeifenbesteck, kratzte müde seine Pfeife aus, klopfte den Rest des Tabaks in den Aschenbecher. Er blies die Pfeife nochmals durch, bevor er sie in den Ständer stellte. Routinierte, einfache Handbewegung. Bald dämmerte der Morgen und er sass noch immer in seinem Sessel vor dem Kamin. Seit Stunden. Er hatte nichts anderes getan die ganze Nacht, war nur hier gesessen, hatte versucht, nachzudenken, hatte das Holz im Kamin verfeuert. Alles Holz. Es hatte keines mehr in der Nische neben dem Kamin. Er hätte Holz holen müssen, draussen im Unterstand hinter dem Haus. Aber es schneite und er war zu müde. Der Laufbursche, den Mrs. Hudson für solche Arbeiten bezahlte, kam erst im Laufe des Vormittags. Normalerweise reichte das Holz um am Morgen einzufeuern. Diesmal nicht. Er hatte es verbrannt ohne Rücksicht auf den kommenden Tag. So wie er sein Leben verbrannte ohne Rücksicht auf Zukunft. Oder auf andere. Holmes zog die Wolldecke enger um sich. So konnte es nicht weitergehen. Er brauchte eine Entscheidung. 

Er hatte sich kein Morphin gespritzt obschon Watson ausser Haus war. Diesmal nicht. Er hatte es sich verboten. Verboten zu fliehen. Er musste nachdenken über das, was er tat und was zu tun war in seinem Leben. Er war immer auf der Flucht. Flucht in die Arbeit, in die Fälle, die Herausforderung. Flucht in die Schärfe analytischen Denkens. In diese einfache kühle Klarheit. Er war ein Meister darin, hatte es zur Meisterschaft gebracht. Meister der Ausweichmanöver. Meister der Selbsttäuschung. Wenn dies nicht mehr funktionierte, dann Morphin. Flucht in die Ruhe, die er nicht hatte. In den Schlaf, den er nicht fand. In Vergessen. Stille. Leere.

Flucht vor Langeweile. Vor Einsamkeit. Vor Trauer und Melancholie. Vor sich selber. Davor, fühlen und wahrnehmen zu müssen. Hinschauen zu müssen. Bei sich selber. Nicht bei anderen, das konnte er gut, darin war er Meister. Bei sich. Und bei Watson. Hinschauen und die Dinge betrachten, wie sie waren.

Diese Ruhelosigkeit in ihm. Sie machte ihn krank. Auch jetzt. Dieses Beben und Flattern, Fluchtimpuls, gefangener Tiger im engen Käfig hin und her, rastlos, ziellos. Er war nur zum Schweigen zu bringen mit Morphin. Aber nicht heute. Nicht heute. Er musste es aushalten. Er musste nachdenken. Es ging nicht mehr anders. Er musste klar werden, musste zu einer Entscheidung kommen. Irgendwann musste er sich der Sache stellen. Dieser Irrsinn musste ein Ende haben. Er war krank. Er war krank und Watson litt an ihm. Das war das Schwierigste. Um sich selber wäre es ihm egal gewesen. Aber es gab Watson. Holmes schauderte. Er hatte versucht vom Morphin wegzukommen, Watson zuliebe. Es hatte geklappt, aber er war rückfällig geworden. Watson war enttäuscht. Und seit der Séance war es besonders schlimm. Die Dosis war höher denn je. Watson versuchte wegzuschauen. Er hatte aufgegeben, nachdem zureden, schimpfen und drohen nichts genützt hatten. Sie versuchten beide wegzuschauen. Wieder einmal. Nicht hinschauen. Nicht hinschauen wie Holmes sich kaputt macht. Nicht hinschauen wie Watson daran krepiert. Watson. Irgendwann würde Watson gehen, sich in Sicherheit bringen vor ihm. Resignieren, aufgeben und ihn allein lassen. Wenn dies nicht bereits geschehen war. Holmes fror. Er zitterte. 

Der Tee, den Mrs. Hudson am Abend gebracht hatte, war längst kalt. Er schmeckte bitter. Holmes stand mühsam auf. Seine Beine waren steif vom langen Sitzen und der Kälte, er griff nach der Decke auf dem zweiten Stuhl am Kamin, Watsons Stuhl. Er schlang die zweite Decke um seinen Körper. Watson war in der Früh überstürzt aufgebrochen zu seiner Schwester. Das war gut so. Holmes liess sich wieder in seinen Sessel fallen, holte tief Luft, schloss die Augen. Watson. Die Wolldecke roch nach ihm. Er zog sich das eine Ende über den Kopf wie eine Kapuze, zog seine schmerzenden Beine auf den Sessel, nahm seine Füsse vom kalten Boden in die Wärme unter die Decken. Ein Paket mit einem geschundenen Körper und einem kranken Geist. Gut, dass Watson weg war. Hatte er ihn je John genannt? Sie hatten nie den Vornamen füreinander verwendet. Es war nicht schicklich. Nicht in Gesellschaft zumindest. Privat vielleicht. Holmes wusste es nicht. Nicht einmal das wusste er. Er wusste nichts über Familie, Privatheit, Intimität. Er war ein Ignorant. Misanthrop.

Vor zwei Wochen der gesellschaftliche Anlass bei den Loughboroughs. Er und Watson waren eingeladen gewesen. Er und Watson. Wie ein altes Ehepaar. Watson wurde auch alleine eingeladen. Er nicht. Man hatte Angst vor ihm, vor seinem Zynismus, seiner Menschenverachtung. Er war erträglicher zusammen mit Watson, das war Holmes bewusst. Watson entschärfte ihn und er liess sich von ihm moderieren. Das hatten auch andere offensichtlich bemerkt. Nach dem Dinner bei den Loughboroughs die Séance. Er hatte gespottet, hatte sich auf Wunsch der Gastgeberin und aus Neugierde dann aber doch mit den anderen in den Salon begeben und an den runden Tisch gesetzt. Alle Lichter gelöscht. Nur die flackernde Kerze in der Mitte des Tisches. Sie hatten mit ihren Händen den Kreis geschlossen. Lady Margaret hatte ihre Hand ohne Zögern auf seine Rechte gelegt. Es hatte ihn keinen Augenblick gekümmert. Aber zu seiner Linken hatte Watsons kleiner Finger den seinen berührt und unerwartet eingehakt, sich mit seinem kleinen Finger verschlungen. Und er hatte seine Hand in einem unkontrollierten Impuls näher an Watsons Hand gelegt und Watson hatte völlig überraschend einen weiteren Finger mit den seinen verschränkt. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und er hatte das leichte Zittern in Lady Margarets Hand gespürt und ihre beschwörenden Worte gehört. Seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit aber war von Watsons Hand absorbiert worden. Schwindelerregendes Gefühl das ihm den Atem blockierte. Sein Puls hatte stürmisch zu pochen begonnen. Kurzes erschrockenes Zucken in den Fingern des Freundes, der das Jagen und Beben ohne Zweifel wahrgenommen hatte. Watsons zitternder Atemzug neben ihm. Aber sie hatten nicht losgelassen. Beide nicht, hatten die Finger ineinander gelassen, Watsons Hand zur Hälfte auf der seinen, zwischen ihnen Verwirrung und die Hitze einer sündigen Nähe. Sie hatten es ertragen, beide. Genossen vielleicht. Unsichtbares Abenteuer am Rande des Wahnsinns. Holmes hatte sich nicht entziehen können, war zu gefangen, zu eingenommen, zu fasziniert gewesen. Watson hatte sich nicht entzogen. Aus welchem Grund auch immer.

Als die Séance beendet war, der Kreis geöffnet wurde, hatte Watson seine Finger sanft aber schnell aus der Verschlingung genommen. Sein Blick hatte ihn für einen Moment gestreift, aber sie waren sich ausgewichen und er war hinausgegangen auf die Aussentreppe zum Garten und hatte sich an der kalten Nachtluft kühlen lassen.

Erst später bei einem Glas Whiskey und den lebhaften Gesprächen in Gesellschaft hatten sie sich wieder in die Augen geschaut, hatten gescherzt und gefachsimpelt. Wie immer. Aber es war nicht wie immer. Es war das geschehen, wovor Holmes sich seit langem gefürchtet hatte. Und es hatte das verursacht, was Holmes am meisten Angst machte. Watsons war darauf eingegangen.

Seit Watson bei ihm war – vielleicht mit Ausnahme der ersten paar Wochen – hatte er den Doktor mit Spott überzogen, sobald dieser emotional geworden war. Er war grob geworden bei jeder noch so kleinen Andeutung von Zärtlichkeit. Er hatte es verhindern können bis zu dieser Séance vor zwei Wochen. Seither war nichts mehr so, wie es gewesen war. Seither war er abscheulich dem Doktor gegenüber. Er hielt Watson auf Distanz, verzweifelt, liess nichts mehr zu, ertrug nichts mehr. Keine Zweisamkeit mehr. Die gemeinsamen Mahlzeiten hatte er getauscht gegen exzessive Arbeit, die Gespräche gegen Gemeinheiten, die trauten Abende am Kamin gegen Morphin. Nicht einmal den Blick in die vertrauten Augen konnte er ertragen, die Sorge und die Trauer darin schon gar nicht.

Sie hatten gestritten, ein weiteres Mal, gestern, er hatte Watson vor den Kopf gestossen, ihn beleidigt und verletzt, es war ihm bewusst und auch in jenem Augenblick bewusst gewesen, als er es getan hatte. Watson war in sein Zimmer gegangen und hatte die Türe hinter sich abgeschlossen. Heute Morgen war er abgereist zu seiner Schwester. Holmes war sich nicht sicher, ob er wiederkommen würde ausser um seine Sachen abzuholen.

Watson. Holmes atmete schwer in seine Hülle aus Wolldecken, in der sich seine Körperwärme zu sammeln begann. Der Atem lag wie Blei in der Lunge. Zu wenig Sauerstoff. Zu viel Kohlendioxyd. Watsons Duft allgegenwärtig. Holmes war müde. Unendlich müde. Es schneite draussen. Kalter trockener Schnee. Er hätte sich Morphin spritzen und ins Bett legen sollen. Fliehen. Das hätte geholfen, wenigstens für eine Weile. Watson war weg. Was nützte es, sich all dieser Dinge bewusst zu sein? Was nützte es, die Ursache zu kennen? Welche Entscheidung hätte er denn treffen können? Watson zurückholen? Mit ihm reden? Ihm gestehen, dass er diese unheilvolle Neigung in ihm weckte, die nicht sein durfte? Ihm gestehen, dass er damit nicht mehr zurechtkam, dass es zu mächtig war, ihn auffrass. Und dann? Watson loslassen, gehen lassen, frei geben? Und dann? Morphin. Am Ende war es immer Morphin. Für ihn würde sich alles gleich bleiben. Aber für Watson würde sich die Situation ändern. Immerhin war dies eine mögliche Zukunft. Wenigsten für Watson. Die einzige Zukunft, die nicht sie beide in den Abgrund riss. Watson musste gehen. Musste ihn verlassen. Entweder er hatte es bereits getan oder er würde ihn bitten es zu tun. Holmes war bereit, die Karten auf den Tisch zu legen. Das konnte er für den Doktor tun, ja, das konnte er für ihn tun. Das war eine Entscheidung. Die beste. Die einzig mögliche. Er konnte Watson wegschicken in eine Zukunft ohne ihn. Das war gut. Gut für Watson. Und damit auch gut für ihn.

Die Räder der Droschke knirschten. Holmes, vergraben in schwere Decken und lähmende Gedanken, nahm es nur am Rande wahr. Die Schritte im Treppenhaus. Jemand öffnete die Türe zum Wohnzimmer. Das Zischen der Gaslampe. Schritte. Jemand strich die Wolldecke von Holmes Kopf, warme Hand auf der Stirn, an der Schlagader am Hals. Finger legten sich auf das linke Augenlid, hoben es hoch. Licht fiel ein, schmerzhaft. Dann das rechte Auge. Unangenehm. Griff an seinem Handgelenk. Jemand streifte seine Ärmel nach oben, an beiden Armen, prüfte die Stiche in den Armbeugen, zog die Ärmel wieder nach unten. Die Wärme einer Hand auf seinen Unterarmen. Schwer. Bestimmend.

„Haben Sie etwas genommen, Holmes“? fragte Watson. Seine Stimme ruhig. Professionell.

Holmes schaute in Watsons Augen. Sie waren kühl und aufmerksam. Der Doktor kniete vor seinem Sessel, die Hände auf seinen Armen. Er trug noch die Reisebekleidung, Geruch nach Pferd und Leder, Rauch und Kohle, Nacht und Schnee.

„Nein“, sagte Holmes.

„Gut. Bleiben Sie sitzen. Ich hole Holz. Sie haben das Feuer ausgehen lassen.“

Watson stand auf, nahm den Korb, der neben dem Kamin stand, und verliess den Raum.

Als Watson mit dem Holz zurückkam, Reisig anlegte und in die Glut blies um das Feuer wieder anzufachen, da hatte sich Holmes längst aufgesetzt, anständig in den Sessel gesetzt, und, obschon er vor Kälte zitterte, Watsons Decke auf den zweiten Sessel zurückgelegt.

„Was tun Sie hier, Watson?“ fragte er, während der Arzt die im Reisig knisternden Flammen mit Holz versorgte. 

„Ich kümmere mich um das Feuer, wie Sie sehen“, antwortete Watson.

„Ich dachte, Sie fahren zu Ihrer Schwester.“

„Wie Sie sehen, habe ich das nicht getan.“ 

„Ja, das sehe ich“, antwortete Holmes. „Sie sind auf halber Strecke umgekehrt und durch Nacht und Schnee zurück gekommen. Weshalb?“

Die Flammen griffen ins Holz. Watson legte weitere Scheite an.

„Zum ersten Holmes“, sagte Watson, „wohne ich hier und habe das Anrecht, jederzeit hierher zu kommen, auch unangemeldet und ob es Ihnen passt oder nicht. Zum anderen, denke ich, werden wir reden müssen. Ich bin nicht bereit, das hier“ – er machte eine umfassende Bewegung – „so enden zu lassen. Nicht im Streit. Nicht ungeklärt. Dazu, Holmes, ist es mir zu wichtig.“

Watson stand auf, ging zum Schrank, füllte zwei Gläser mit Whiskey, reichte eines davon Holmes, nahm einen grossen Schluck aus dem anderen. Er blieb beim Kamin stehen und betrachtete Holmes, der eingewickelt in die Decke auf seinem Sessel sass und frierend Whiskey trank. Er sah bleich und übernächtig aus. 

„Sie hätten zu Ihrer Schwester weiterfahren sollen, Doktor“, sagte Holmes bitter.

„Bitte ersparen Sie mir Ihr melodramatisches Gehabe“, erwiderte Watson scharf.

Holmes schaute überrascht auf in Watsons Augen. Sie funkelten. Watson war wütend.

„Gut, Doktor. Wie Sie wünschen. Ich werde schweigen.“

„Ja, tun Sie das, Holmes. Tun Sie das!“ Watson stellte sein Glas hart auf den Kaminsims, die Stimme zitternd vor Wut. „Schweigen Sie weiter! Schweigen Sie bis alles zerstört ist! Bis Sie alles kaputt gemacht haben! Ihre Gesundheit, Ihr Leben. Und meines dazu.“ Watson schnaubte verärgert. „Verdammt Holmes! Ich bin nicht gewillt, das Leben mit Ihnen auf diese Weise weiter zu führen.“

„Dann gehen Sie, Watson“, sagte Holmes. „Darum wollte ich Sie sowieso bitten.“

Holmes trank den Whiskey in einem Zug leer. Watson stand erstarrt am Kamin. Er war betroffen. Sein Atem ging schwer. Es war lange still im Raum. Das Knistern des Feuers, das jetzt lichterloh brannte. Dann atmete Watson tief durch, griff nach seinem Glas und füllte es nach. Er zögerte, doch dann ging er zu Holmes und füllte auch dessen Glas nach.

„Warum?“ fragte er. 

Er schien sich gefangen zu haben. Seine Stimme war weich. Er war vor Holmes stehen geblieben, wartete. Und da Holmes schwieg, zog er seinen Sessel näher an den des Freundes und setzte sich.

„Warum, Holmes?“ wiederholte er. „Warum wollen Sie mich wegschicken?“ Watsons Stimme war sanft jetzt, hatte diese Wärme, die Holmes erreichte, irgendwo tief in seiner Brust erreichte, die ihn verwirrte und kopflos machte. Holmes wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Er hatte sich vorgenommen, ehrlich zu sein, aber Watsons Nähe, sein Atem, sein Blick, seine Stimme, machten es ihm unmöglich, die Dinge zu denken, die er hatte sagen wollen.

„Doktor …“, hob er an, aber dann verstummte er. Sein Puls raste. Das Sprechen fiel ihm schwer, das Atmen tat weh. Seine Brust war zugegossen mit Blei. Er sah auf in Watsons Augen und sie schauten sich schweigend an. Lange. Ernst. Aufmerksam. Watson holte tief Luft.

„Ich bin weder blind noch naiv, Holmes“ sagte er leise, ein Flüstern fast nur.

Holmes nickte ohne den Blick aus Watsons Augen zu nehmen. 

„Seit wann wissen Sie es, Doktor?“ fragte er matt.

„Ich weiss es nicht“, antwortete Watson. „Ich habe es geahnt. Aber seit der Séance fühle ich mich betroffen.“

„Betroffen?“

„Ja, betroffen. In jeder Hinsicht.“

„Warum sind Sie zurückgekehrt?“ fragte Holmes.

Die Unterhaltung hatte einen leisen und zaghaften Ton angenommen. Sie sassen in ihren Sesseln nahe zusammen, zueinander gebeugt. Das Feuer im Kamin strahlte Wärme in den Raum und beleuchtete die beiden Männer mit einem unruhigen aber vertrauten Licht. Watson schaute für einige Augenblicke in die Flammen, bevor er die Frage beantwortete.

„Ich bin zurückgekehrt, weil ich meine Betroffenheit nicht leugnen kann, Holmes. Und weil ich sie nicht leugnen will. Weil ich überzeugt bin, dass wir einen Weg finden, ohne all das zu zerstören, was wir aufgebaut und geteilt haben. Und selbst wenn wir entscheiden sollten, uns zu trennen, so möchte ich nicht, dass es auf diese kopflose Weise geschieht. Wir sind erwachsene und vernunftbegabte Männer.“

„Was heisst betroffen?“ fragte Holmes. Er hatte sich zurückgelehnt, die Augen geschlossen, sich mit dem Whiskey-Glas tief in den Sessel verkrochen, die Wolldecke dicht um sich. Watson antwortete nicht auf die Frage. Das Feuer knisterte, sprühte Funken. Es war lange still. Zeit verging. Zeit. Es war gemeinsame Zeit. Holmes war sich dessen bewusst. John Watson war da, sass neben ihm. Watson hatte ihn nicht verlassen. 

„Ich brauche Ihre Antwort, Doktor“, sagte Holmes nach einer Weile leise. „Verzeihen Sie mir. Ich liebe Sie in ungebührlicher, verzweifelter Weise. Mein Herz droht daran zu zerbrechen. Ich muss von Ihnen wissen, was es bedeutet, wenn Sie sagen, dass Sie betroffen sind. Mein Leben hängt daran. Es tut mir leid, Doktor.“

Watson atmete schwer ein, sank tief in seinen Sessel zurück, weg von Holmes, liess die Luft aus seiner Lunge strömen.

„Ich liebe Sie, Holmes“, sagte er einfach. „In jeder Weise.“

Die Zeit stand still. Lange Sekunden. Holmes lag in seinem Sessel und versuchte zu atmen. Er zitterte am ganzen Körper. Watson sog die Luft ein, stiess sie hart aus. Dann stand er auf, grob und zielstrebig, ging zum Kamin, holte die Whiskey- Flasche und goss sich das Glas erneut voll, trank es in einem Zug leer. Dann ging er zu Holmes Sessel. Er blieb lange Augenblicke davor stehen. Holmes hatte sich in die Wolldecke gewickelt, die Augen geschlossen, das Glas an die Brust gedrückt. Sein Körper bebte. Watson liess sich auf die Knie nieder, legte seine Hand auf Holmes Arm. Dann nahm er ihm das Glas aus der Hand und füllte es nach.

„Holmes“, flüsterte er. 

Er legte das Glas in Holmes Hand, drückte Holmes Finger um das kühle Material, liess seine Hand darauf liegen.

„Trinken Sie“, sagte er leise, während er Holmes zitternde Hand an dessen Lippen führte. 

Holmes öffnete die Augen, trank vom Whiskey, schaute in Watsons dunkle, glimmende Augen.

„Trinken Sie alles, Holmes“, flüsterte der Doktor. „Das hilft. Wir haben beide keinen Verstand mehr.“


	2. Morgendämmerung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watson gesteht seine Verwirrung und nötigt Holmes zu einer Aussage über seine Vergangenheit.

Der Whiskey betäubte sie. Das Feuer im Kamin wärmte. Watson trug noch immer die schwere Reisebekleidung, hatte sich lediglich des feuchten Mantels entledigt. Er hatte sich hingesetzt, orientierungslos, sich auf den Boden vor Holmes Sessel sinken lassen, den Oberkörper halb gegen das Polster, halb gegen Holmes Beine gelehnt. Er hielt sich an seinem Glas fest, so wie Holmes, der benommen in seinem Sessel lag. Die Flasche war fast leer.

„Wir haben noch immer die Möglichkeit, alles zu ignorieren und uns zu trennen“, sagte Holmes matt.

„Ich weiss“, antwortete Watson nachdenklich.

Er stellte das Glas auf den Boden, träge, legte seinen Arm auf Holmes Schoss, tastete nach seiner Hand, die unter der Wolldecke verborgen lag. Seine warmen Finger berührten Holmes kühle Hand. Holmes zuckte zusammen. Watson hielt ein. Wartete. Holmes war erstarrt, unfähig, irgendetwas zu tun, in irgendeiner Art darauf zu reagieren. Watsons Hand auf seinem Bein, dicht neben seiner Hand, eine Fingerspitze berührte seinen kleinen Finger. Holmes Herz klopfte heftig. Watsons warme Finger. In so eindeutiger Absicht. Seine Angst davor. Diese bizarre Angst, dass das geschehen könnte, wonach er sich sehnte. Watson holte tief Luft, liess sie wieder ausströmen.

„Holmes“, sagte er leise.

Und als habe es dieses eine Wort gebraucht, vielleicht um sich Mut zu machen, vielleicht um Holmes vorzuwarnen, vielleicht um diese stumme Starre zu brechen, strichen Watsons Finger über die sehnige Hand, buhlten zaghaft um Erwiderung, um Einlass, tasteten suchend zwischen Holmes Finger. Verborgenes Spiel unter der Wolldecke. Holmes fühlte Panik aufsteigen. Es war falsch, was sie taten. Falsch! Und unwiderstehlich. In erschreckendem Ausmass unwiderstehlich. Holmes öffnete seine Hand zögerlich und mit angehaltenem Atem. Ihre Handflächen glitten ineinander. Finger schlossen sich umeinander. Strom von Hitze. Jäher Schwindel erfasste Holmes. Vom Whiskey vielleicht. Er atmete mit offenem Mund ein, schloss seine Augen, überwältigt von der Kraft dessen, was er als falsch erkannte und trotzdem zuliess. Die kräftige Wärme, die von ihren Händen ausging, von Watsons Hand. Sie breitete sich aus in seinem Körper und er liess es geschehen. Watsons Puls. Er fühlte ihn in seiner Hand, schnell und hart. Sie hielten einander fest. Sie schauten sich nicht an. Keiner von ihnen hätte sich getraut, jetzt dem anderen in die Augen zu sehen.

Es war eine sündhafte Hitze zwischen ihnen. Sie sammelte sich in Holmes Schritt, sobald er ihr stattgab. Er hatte es gewusst, immer gewusst, und selbst wenn er es bisher nicht begriffen hätte, so war es jetzt nicht mehr zu leugnen. Diese simple Berührung ihrer Hände reichte um ihn zu entflammen. Wie während der Séance. Und Watson ging darauf ein. Das war das Schlimmste an allem. Es war unerwartet und beängstigend. Er hatte darauf gehofft und nun überforderte es ihn.

„Wissen Sie, worauf Sie sich einzulassen im Begriff sind, Doktor?“ flüsterte Holmes, die Stimme heiser.

Watson brauchte eine Weile, bis er antwortete. 

„Nein, Holmes“, sagte er langsam. „Nein. Ich weiss nicht, worauf ich mich einlasse.“

Er sprach leise, mit diesem versonnenen, weichen Ton in der Stimme, den Holmes kannte, gehört hatte in seltenen Momenten der Trauer oder tiefer Nachdenklichkeit. Die Sanftheit darin berührte ihn, liess eine Saite in ihm anschwingen, dämmrig sonorer Klang. Holmes schluckte. Es war lange still. Ihre Hände ineinander. Das Ticken der Pendeluhr. Im Kamin sprühte hin und wieder knisternd ein Funke.

„Als ich unterwegs war zu meiner Schwester“, fuhr Watson gedankenverloren fort, „da blutete mein Herz. Ich erkannte, dass ich Sie nicht verlassen kann. Mein Herz zieht mich zu Ihnen. Mein Herz und mein Körper. Beide ziehen mich zu Ihnen. Ich weiss nicht weshalb und zu welchem Ziel. Mein Herz ist mir fremd in dieser Sache, Holmes. Wären Sie eine Frau, so würde ich von mir sagen, ich sei in Liebe zugetan und ich wüsste, was damit gemeint ist. Aber Sie sind keine Frau. Ich weiss nicht, was mein Herz sucht. Noch viel weniger verstehe ich meinen Körper. Ich weiss nicht, was mich erwartet, Holmes. Ich weiss auch nicht, ob ich für Sie sein kann, was Sie brauchen.“

Er verstummte.

„Das einzige, was ich brauche, sind Sie“, flüsterte Holmes tonlos.

Watson drehte sich zu Holmes, umschlang seine Beine und legte sich seufzend in seinen Schoss. Er verbarg sein Gesicht in der Wolldecke, die nach Holmes roch, drückte sich hinein. Holmes brauchte einen Moment, um sich zu fangen. Ihre Hände ineinander. Auf seinen Beinen lag Watson, vergraben in die Wolldecke, hineingeschmiegt in seinen Schoss. Seine Kleidung roch nach Pferd. Das Haar wirr von der Reise. Holmes tastete danach. Es war feiner und weicher als er erwartet hatte. Er fuhr hinein, streichelte es. Watsons Haar. Sein Körper wurde heiss durchflutet, als sein Freund leise aufstöhnte und sich enger an ihn schmiegte.

Sie blieben lange so sitzen. Eigenwilliges Gefühl. Holmes versuchte es zu erforschen. Watson in seinem Schoss. Hingegeben. Wie ein Kind. Das Feuer im Kamin warf flackerndes Licht auf ihn. Sein starker Doktor. Die Haare so weich. Zärtliche Berührung zugelassen. Heisser fester Griff ihrer Hände unter der Wolldecke. War so das Glück? Zuwendung, Ergebenheit, Nähe. Und diese zaghaft stille Freude - war das Glück?

Sie waren wohl eingenickt, erschöpft nach durchwachter Nacht. Holmes schrak auf, als er Schritte im Treppenhaus hörte. Watson lag noch immer in seinem Schoss, ihre Hände ineinander. Watson schlief.

„Doktor“, rief Holmes leise und er konnte es sich nicht versagen, durch das weiche Haar zu streichen. Watson erwachte davon. Aber noch bevor er sich aus Holmes Händen lösen und aufstehen konnte, ging die Tür auf. Mrs. Hudsons junger Gehilfe stand erschrocken im Türrahmen und starrte auf die beiden Männer.

„Was willst du hier?“ fragte Holmes. Es klang streng aber nicht unfreundlich.

„Ich soll mich um Holz und Feuer kümmern“, sagte der Junge verschüchtert.

„Dann hole Holz“, sagte Holmes. „Der Korb ist beim Kamin.“

Während der junge Helfer mit dem Korb verschwand, erhob sich Watson langsam, die Beine steif und schmerzend vom langen Sitzen. Er drückte Holmes Hand und schaute ihm in die Augen, bevor er aufstand. Seine Hand streifte über Holmes Bein, ehe er die Lehne des Stuhles erfasste, um sich daran hochzustemmen. Er streckte sich, ging zum Fenster und zog einen der schweren Nachtvorhänge zurück. Es war noch dunkel draussen. Es schneite noch immer. Die ersten Menschen waren unterwegs mit schnellem Schritt, die Köpfe eingezogen, eingepackt in ihre Mäntel und Schals. Eine Droschke kämpfte sich durch den Schnee.

Holmes erhob sich aus dem Sessel und legte frisches Holz in die Glut, die den Raum noch immer wärmte. Sie schwiegen beide. Der Gehilfe kam zurück und deponierte das Holz neben dem Kamin.

„Wir kümmern uns selber um das Feuer“, sagte Watson zu ihm. „Richte Mrs. Hudson aus, dass wir in einer halben Stunde zu frühstücken wünschen.“

Als der Gehilfe den Raum verlassen hatte, ging Holmes zu Watson, der noch immer am Fenster stand, und legte die Hand auf seine Schulter. Watson legte die seine darauf. Sie schauten sich lange in die Augen.

„Sherlock“, sagte Watson liebevoll und Holmes tat das, wonach er sich seit langem sehnte: er umarmte Watson. Nicht kurz und herzlich, wie sie es bisweilen als Freunde und Kollegen getan hatten, sondern eng und innig. Er erschrak über die Leidenschaft, mit der Watson die Umarmung erwiderte.

 

***

 

Sie hatten sich beide gewaschen und umgezogen, bereit gemacht fürs Frühstück. Mrs. Hudson hatte das Wohnzimmer aufgeräumt und den Tisch gedeckt. Draussen war es Tag geworden. Dämmrig grauer Wintertag. Sie assen schweigend. Holmes fühlte sich müde und erschlagen. Watson sah jetzt, bei Tageslicht, erschöpft und übernächtig aus. 

„Ich dachte daran, heute den Hamam zu besuchen“, sagte Watson irgendwann. „Der nasse Tag lädt dazu ein. Zudem brauche ich ein Bad und etwas Ruhe. Würden Sie mich begleiten, Holmes?“

„Gerne Doktor.“ Holmes blätterte in der Times. „Zumal London im Schnee versinkt und die Times nichts Wesentliches zu berichten weiss.“

„Mich beschäftigt etwas, Holmes“, hob Watson nach einer Weile vorsichtig an. Er hatte wie sein Freund das Frühstück beendet, die Serviette neben das Gedeck gelegt. 

„Fragen Sie, Doktor.“ Holmes studierte die Anzeigen in der Times.

„Haben Sie Erfahrung mit … Männern?“

Holmes hielt inne. Schluckte. Nach einem Moment, den er brauchte um sich zu fassen, faltete er die Times zusammen, legte sie auf den Tisch. Die schmale Hand lag auf der Serviette, drückte sie unruhig. 

„Watson“, sagte er ohne den Freund anzusehen. Es klang weder vorwurfsvoll noch verärgert. Holmes suchte nach Worten, nach einer Antwort.

„Sie brauchen die Frage nicht zu beantworten, Holmes. Verzeihen Sie.“

Holmes stand abrupt auf, ging zum Fenster, schaute hinaus. Es schneite jetzt in grossen nassen Flocken. Er ging im Wohnzimmer einige Male auf und ab. Blieb dann wieder beim Fenster stehen.

„Was wollen Sie wissen, Doktor?“ fragte er. „Ob es andere Männer gab? Ob ich praktiziere?“ 

„Ich bin Arzt, Holmes. Ich wurde im Krieg damit konfrontiert, was Geschlechtsverkehr zwischen Männern bedeutet. Und ich habe gesehen, wie viele Krankheiten dabei übertragen werden. Lassen Sie mich deshalb ehrlich sein Holmes: Ja, ich möchte wissen, ob Sie praktizieren. Und ich bitte Sie, mir diese höchst impertinente Frage zu verzeihen.“

Holmes nickte. 

„Ich verstehe.“

Er gab noch keine Antwort. Er sah hinaus auf die Strasse, auf der sich der frische Schnee unter den Hufen der Pferde und den Rädern der Droschken braun zu verfärben begann. Schmutz des Alltags. Er sann darüber nach, was es bedeuten konnte, einen Mann zu lieben und stellte fest, dass das Wort „Geschlechtsverkehr“ ihn ekelte. 

„Ich werde Ihre Frage beantworten Doktor“, sagte er nachdenklich, den Blick noch immer auf die Strasse gerichtet. „Aber ich möchte Sie vorher um etwas bitten.“

„Selbstverständlich, Holmes.“

„Bitte fragen Sie mich alles, was Sie wissen möchten, jetzt. Ich werde offen sein zu Ihnen. Aber lassen Sie uns die Vergangenheit danach ablegen. Was auch immer zwischen uns geschieht und noch geschehen mag, mein Freund, es soll in gegenseitigem Vertrauen geschehen.“ 

Es war lange still im Raum. Dann sagte Watson leise:

„Verzeihen Sie.“

„Nein, Doktor, entschuldigen Sie sich nicht. Ich weiss zu schätzen, dass Sie in dieser schwierigen Situation, die Sie selber betrifft, sich um meine und Ihre Gesundheit sorgen. Es zeugt einmal mehr von Ihrem Verantwortungsgefühl, auch mir gegenüber.“

Nach langen Augenblicken der Gedanken und der Sammlung, sagte er:

„Ich bin mir meiner unheilvollen Neigung seit meiner Jugend bewusst. Ich habe sie stets bekämpft und mich von entsprechenden Kreisen jederzeit ferngehalten bis zum heutigen Tag. Ich praktiziere nicht und habe es nie getan. Trotzdem gab es einen Mann, mit dem ich mich gefunden hatte. Es war in meiner Studienzeit. Wir haben unsere … Anziehung … zu einem Teil gelebt. Aber wir haben es beendet, bevor es zu dem kam, was Sie, Doktor, unter ‚Geschlechtsverkehr‘ verstehen mögen.“

Lange Stille. Auch Watson schwieg. Holmes, noch immer zum Fenster gewendet, sagte:

„Ich war jung. Und ich habe seither mein Herz nicht mehr geöffnet.“

Die Pendeluhr. Im Kamin das Feuer. Grosse, schwere Schneeflocken legten sich unentwegt auf die Strasse, wurden niedergetrampelt von Hufen und Füssen, überfahren von Rädern. Auf den Dächern sammelte sich still das kalte Weiss.


	3. Hamam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im türkischen Bad geht Watson erste mutige Schritte.

Der quadratische Ruheraum war gänzlich aus weissem und grünem Marmor. In der Mitte plätscherte, unter einer Kuppel, ein Brunnen. Sein Wasser quoll aus dem Mund eines marmornen Fisches und ergoss sich in eine Marmorschale, die in das im Boden eingelassene Becken überquoll. Ein Säulengang zog sich rund um den Raum. Er lag höher als der Raum selber und konnte über drei flache Treppenstufen erreicht werden. Hier, unter den Säulen, befanden sich die Liegen, je zwei zwischen zwei Säulen, ein quadratischer Raum auch hier, drei auf drei Meter vielleicht. Watson hatte um ein Séparée gebeten und der Bademeister hatte sie in den hinteren Teil geführt und Tücher über die Stangen geworfen, welche hier zwischen den Säulen sowie zwischen Säulen und Wand eingespannt waren, hatte auf diese Weise den Raum links und rechts geschlossen. An der vorderen Seite, gegen die Halle, hatte er das Tuch ein Stück zurückgeschlagen, so dass ein Ausgang und der Blick auf den Brunnen offen blieben. Sie lagen nebeneinander auf ihren Liegen, entspannt, eingewickelt in warme Tücher. Es war still. Es waren kaum Leute im Hamam um diese frühe Tageszeit. Die drei Männer, die sich ausser ihnen im Ruheraum aufhielten, waren weit weg und dösten vor sich hin. Nur das Plätschern des Brunnens war zu hören.

Es war nicht das erste Mal, sie besuchten hin und wieder das orientalische Bad, vor allem in der kalten Jahreszeit. Sie hatten sich auch diesmal auf den heissen Marmortisch in der Mitte des Baderaums gelegt, das traditionelle Lendentuch um die Hüfte, sich von einem Tellak strecken, einseifen und schruppen lassen. Sie waren lange auf der heissen Marmorstufe gesessen, neben einem der Waschtröge, hatten geschwitzt und sich entspannt, sich hin und wieder mit einer Schale kalten Wassers übergossen. Ihre Blicke hatten sich getroffen, manchmal, im Dämmerlicht des Raumes, tiefes Glimmen in Watsons Augen. Holmes hatte es nicht das erste Mal gesehen, dieses Glimmen. Es war das erste Mal, dass er es zu deuten wagte. Er hatte es übersehen, all die Zeit. Übersehen wollen. Nicht akzeptieren wollen und nicht akzeptieren können. Watson ging nach Frauen. Ging zumindest mit Frauen aus, suchte ihre Gesellschaft. Er war beliebt in der Damenwelt, ein Arzt, charmant, geradlinig, mutig, klug und ein durchaus schöner Mann. Und ja, es hatte zweimal eine Bekanntschaft gegeben, die hätte ernst werden können. Einmal war Watson sogar verlobt gewesen. Und dann war doch nichts daraus geworden. Sie hatten nie darüber geredet. Watson war noch immer Junggeselle. Holmes hatte das nie hinterfragt. Hatte nie deduziert, nicht gewagt, zu deduzieren. Er hatte Watson an sich gebunden und ihn sich gleichzeitig vom Leib gehalten. Blind in seinem Unvermögen, mit sich selber ins Reine zu kommen. Eingeschlossen in seine eigene problembeladene Welt. Voller Angst, dass seine Schutzmauer einbrechen oder Watson gehen könnte. Ein unmöglicher Balanceakt. Er hatte gewusst, dass dieses labile Gleichgewicht kippen würde, eines Tages. Er hatte geglaubt zu wissen, dass Watson gehen würde. Zu einer Frau. Oder einfach weg von ihm. Und dann war es Watson gewesen, der den Schritt gegangen war. In die andere Richtung. Die Berührung an der Séance. Die Rückkehr zu ihm durch Nacht und Schnee. Das Geständnis. Watson.

Holmes streckte sich aus. Duft nach Seife. Er fühlte sich entspannt und träge, durchgewalkt und saubergeschrubbt wie selten. Durchblutet. Glücklich wie kaum je zuvor. Watson an seiner Seite. Sie lagen im Ruheraum nebeneinander. Holmes drehte sich träge, begegnete Watsons Augen. Sie waren dunkel wie Anthrazit. Dunkel wie Anthrazit. Holmes blieb darin hängen. Er gestattete sich den langen Blick, jetzt, da er keine Zurückweisung mehr zu befürchten hatte. Doch er war zaghaft. Es war ungewohnt. So ungewohnt. Dieser tiefe lange Blick in Watsons Augen, die er so gut kannte. Die jetzt weit und schön waren. Weich und zärtlich. Holmes ergab sich ihnen. Ergab sich dieser ungewohnt intimen Nähe. Er öffnete sich dem Blick des Freundes, fühlte ihn in sich einsinken. Fühlte die Wärme, die es auslöste. Watson streckte die Hand aus. Sie streifte seine Wange. Strich durch sein Haar. Watson! Holmes Herz drohte zu zerspringen. Sein Freund war näher gerückt. Sie sahen sich noch immer in die Augen. Unruhe und Fieber jetzt in Watsons Blick, die Lippen offen. Seine offensichtliche Erregung übertrug sich augenblicklich auf Holmes, dessen Herz stillzustehen drohte. Sie atmeten beide schnell. Watsons Hand in seinem Nacken. Ihre Gesichter nur Zentimeter voneinander. Holmes schloss die Augen, als warme Lippen die seinen streiften. Zitternd zuerst, dann vorsichtig liebkosend. Holmes war völlig durcheinander. Doch er entzog sich nicht, wusste, dass er das wollte, was geschah. Wusste nicht, wie reagieren. Sein Körper brannte. Und für einige Augenblicke ging er auf das zärtliche Spiel ein, kostete Watsons Lippen, feuchte heisse Weichheit. Fühlte das Fieber steigen, die Begehrlichkeit zunehmen und brach jäh ab, drückte Watson von sich, ohnmächtig vor Lust, sein Körper ein Vulkan.

„Doktor“, flüsterte er. „Bitte nicht. Nicht hier.“

„Es sieht uns niemand“, flüsterte Watson zurück. Und mit einem Blick auf das zurückgeschlagene Tuch: „Soll ich schliessen?“ Blick in Holmes Augen, die sich erschrocken weiteten in Erahnung dessen, was des Doktors Absicht war. 

Watson stand auf, löste das zurückgeschlagene Tuch mit einer einfachen Geste. Es fiel herunter und schloss den Raum. Der Doktor blieb einen Moment stehen, schaute Holmes an, der sich aufgesetzt hatte. Anthrazit. Holmes schluckte. Die Gelb- und Rottöne der reich verzierten Tücher tauchten den Raum in Gold. Das Textil atmete Intimität und Erregung, schien sie aufzunehmen und zu verstärken, füllte die goldene Luft damit. Watson setzte sich zu Holmes, langsam aber entschlossen. Er legte beide Hände an Holmes Gesicht, strich durch sein Haar, schaute in die weit offenen Augen. Holmes fühlte die Hände des Freundes zittern. Er hob die seine, legte sie an Watsons Schulter und ergab sich den sanften, nun aber deutlich drängenden Lippen an seinem Mund. Watson drückte ihn zurück auf die Liege, schmiegte sich neben ihn, an ihn. Die Baumwolltücher, in die sie gewickelt waren, rieben aneinander, darunter die heissen Körper. Watsons Hand fuhr über Holmes Tuch. Er fragte nicht. Er zögerte nicht. Er streifte mit seiner Hand in Holmes Schritt und rieb durch das Tuch die Härte, während er mit den Lippen Holmes Mund zu verschliessen suchte. Holmes wand sich. Er griff mit beiden Händen in Watsons Haar, riss dran, riss Watsons Lippen weg von den seinen, suchte seine Augen.

„Watson!“ keuchte er.

Wildes Glimmen in grauschwarzer Tiefe. Verschleiert von Lust. Unberechenbar. Kurzes Zögern nur, dann glitt Watson mit der Hand zwischen die Tücher, strich über Holmes nacktes Geschlecht, während er mit der anderen Hand gleichzeitig Holmes Mund verschloss, das unkontrollierte Stöhnen mit hartem Griff abfing. Sie keuchten beide. Watson hielt einen Augenblick inne, seine eigene Erregung brachte ihn fast um den Verstand. Dann zog er die Hand von Holmes Mund, küsste und liebkoste ihn und flüsterte leise, heisser Atemhauch:

„Lass es einfach geschehen.“

Ihre Blicke fanden sich. Holmes nickte. Es war zu spät, viel zu spät. Er hatte keine andere Wahl mehr. Er verbiss sich in Watsons Kuss, bemüht, keine Laute von sich zu geben, während die Hand des Doktors seinen ausgehungerten Körper innert kürzester Zeit erlöste. Er klammerte sich an Watson, biss in das Tuch, rang nach Atem, Watson hielt ihm den Mund zu, als er von Feuer überrollt wurde und hoffnungslos unterging in einer schäumenden Flutwelle. Noch bevor seine Erregung abklingen konnte, nahm Watson Holmes Hand, führte sie unter die weiche Baumwolle an sein eigenes Geschlecht. Es war steinhart. Holmes streichelte und rieb es atemlos, fühlte wie Watsons Glut in seinen Händen dem Höhepunkt entgegenwuchs und in seinem eigenen Unterleib brannte. Watson riss besinnungslos sein Tuch auf, öffnete seinen Schritt, umarmte ihn und rieb sich glühend an ihm, biss in seine Schulter, während sich warmer Samen in Holmes Hand ergoss. Sie umschlangen sich, keuchten. Sie schauten sich in die Augen, küssten sich. Watson streichelte Holmes Gesicht. Dann lösten sie sich voneinander. Watson wickelte sich wieder ein. Holmes schlang sein Textil ordentlich um sich. Sie legten sich nebeneinander hin, jeder auf seine Liege. Versuchten sich zu beruhigen. 

Nach einer Weile stand Watson auf, schlug das Tuch am Eingang wieder hoch, legte sich erneut hin. Holmes holte tief Luft, streckte sich aus. Er fühlte sich erlöst. Unendlich erlöst in so vielerlei Hinsicht. Er war verwundert, dass es ihm gut ging, dass er weder Scham noch Angst empfand. Er drehte den Kopf und begegnete Watsons Blick, blieb für einige Momente darin hängen. Sie schwiegen beide. Watson lächelte. Holmes lächelte zurück.

Eine gute Stunde darauf hatten sie die wärmenden Baumwolltücher nochmals gegen das leichte, knöchellange Lendentuch getauscht und einen der Waschräume aufgesucht, wuschen sich am marmornen Trog, übergossen sich mit heissem und kaltem Wasser, das üppig aus zwei Röhren quoll. Das Bad hatte sich unterdessen gefüllt. Sie verliessen den Hamam wenig später, nahmen eine Droschke zur Baker Street. Sie hatten bisher kaum miteinander gesprochen. Aber nun, da sie durch die schneenassen Strassen fuhren, dicht nebeneinander auf der schmalen Bank der Droschke, eingepackt in eine Wolldecke, da sagte Watson:

„Verzeihen Sie mir, Holmes. Ich wollte nicht länger auf Sie warten.“

Holmes löste seinen Blick von der Strasse, auf die er nachdenklich gestarrt hatte und schaute seinem Doktor in die Augen.

„Danke, John“, sagte er leise. Seine Augen leuchteten und er lächelte. 

 

***

 

Mrs. Hudson hatte Tee und Sandwiches bereitgestellt. Und sie hatte die Betten frisch bezogen. Holmes nahm es angenehm überrascht wahr, als er sich nach dem verspäteten Lunch in sein Zimmer zurückzog um etwas vom Schlaf nachzuholen, der ihm fehlte. Wahrscheinlich hatte Watson die Landlady dazu angewiesen. Nach der gründlichen Reinigung im Bad gehörte sich ein frisches Bett. Er dachte durchaus an solche Dinge, der Doktor. Watson. Sein Watson.


	4. In der Stille der Nacht

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gibt es irgendwo Raum für eine verbotene Leidenschaft? Hat die Wohnung an der Baker Street Ohren?

Es war eine einvernehmliche Entscheidung gewesen, an diesem Abend auszugehen. Holmes hätte sich nicht vorstellen können, mit Watson allein im Wohnzimmer zu sitzen und zu speisen nach diesem Erlebnis im Hamam. Er hätte nicht gewusst, worüber er mit dem Doktor hätte reden können. Es gab keinen Fall. Und es gab auch diese alltägliche Unschuld nicht mehr, die es erlaubt hätte, über dies und jenes zu plaudern. Sein Körper brannte in der Erinnerung an das, was geschehen war. Er sehnte sich nach Berührung. Nach Watson. Nach dem Duft des Freundes, dem harten, kraftvollen Körper, den vertrauten Augen. Er hätte nicht mit Watson am Tisch sitzen können, im Wohnzimmer, allein. Und Mrs. Hudson, die ein- und ausging. Er hätte den Augen nicht begegnen können ohne an das zu denken, wonach er sich sehnte. Er hätte der Stimme nicht zuhören, die Nähe nicht einatmen können ohne zu verzweifeln in seinem Verlangen. Ohne diesem haltlosen Begehren nachzugeben, blind, die Glut seines Körpers zu löschen, die Sehnsucht seines Herzens zu stillen. Lange und nachhaltig und ohne nachzudenken. Sich hinzugeben an eine endlose, traumverklärte Nacht. Auch wenn sie vom einbrechenden Morgen brutal beendet, selbst wenn sie einzig geblieben wäre.

Holmes verzweifelte beinahe an seinem Verlangen. Sie hatten beschlossen, ins Rules in den Covent Garden zu fahren, eine bewährte Adresse, wenn es etwas zu feiern gab, wenn man zu später Stunde noch gut essen wollte. Sie hatten nicht reserviert, gingen aufs Geratewohl hin und hatten Glück. Der Zweiertisch im hinteren Teil unter der Glaskuppe war perfekt. Sie sassen übers Eck auf der weich gepolsterten Bank. Sie assen frische Austern und Hummer, tranken erlesenen Wein. Sie sprachen über die neue Oper, die im Royal Opera House gegeben wurde, Tristan und Isolde. Ein deutscher Komponist, Richard Wagner, der sich an Cornwalls Geschichte vergriff. Die Times war voller Spott über das Werk. Die Musik sei schwülstig, der Inhalt unerträglich romantisch. Es hagelte Leserbriefe. Die Meinung der Musikfreunde war gespalten. Es zog die Londoner in Scharen ins Opernhaus. Man wollte sich ein eigenes Bild machen. Zahlreiche Gäste kamen direkt aus der Vorstellung ins Rules. Rund um Holmes und Watson gab es kein anderes Thema.

„Was denken Sie, Holmes“, fragte Watson, „wollen wir uns diese Oper antun?“

„Danke, Doktor, ich denke nicht. Tristan und Isolde entbrennen aus Irrtum in Liebe zueinander, wie ich gelesen habe. Die Dienerin serviert den Liebestrank statt den bestellten Giftbecher.“

„Immerhin erleben die beiden eine nicht enden wollende Liebesnacht und verlieren sich für immer ineinander.“

„Wobei das hehre für immer in diesem Fall äusserst kurz ist, Doktor, denn sie sterben bald darauf den Liebestod. Kein wünschenswertes Szenario. Und vor allem kein Vorbild.“

Sie lächelten beide. Watson hob sein Glas und sie stiessen an, schauten sich in die Augen. Ihre Blicke hingen schon den ganzen Abend ineinander. Lange manchmal. Wortlos. Holmes unterbrach den Blickkontakt mit Absicht, wenn er sich dessen gewahr wurde, ihm auffiel, wie sehr sie ineinander versanken. Er zwang sich wegzuschauen und wusste nicht wohin. Er wusste nicht mehr, wohin er geschaut hatte, vorher, die vielen Abende, die er mit Watson auswärts verbracht hatte. Vielleicht hatte er auch in Watsons Augen geschaut, aber nicht so und nicht mit diesem unwiderstehlichen Respons. Nicht in diese weiten Pupillen und die Bereitschaft darin, die Verlockung. Sie sassen sich zu nahe. Es war warm. Sie tranken Wein. Sie sprachen leiser als sonst und was es zu sagen gab, war nur oberflächliche Kulisse zu dem, was jeder Blick, jede Geste vermittelten. Sinnliche Nähe. Vertrautheit und Wissen um gegenseitige Zuneigung, um zugelassene Leidenschaft. Sie sassen sich zu nahe um der Kraft wechselseitigen Begehrens ausweichen, dem Pochen der Lust entfliehen zu können. Aber sie waren in der Öffentlichkeit. Holmes Körper vibrierte in der zunehmenden Spannung zwischen formaler Distanz und erlösendem Körperkontakt, den er sich manchmal gestattete, ein flüchtiges Streifen ihrer Hände nur, kurzes Anfassen am Arm, Berührung ihrer Knie. Aber jedes Zusammenkommen ihrer Körper liess die aufgestaute Hitze zueinander durchschlagen und war kontraproduktiv. Holmes vermied in der Folge jede physische Verbindung soweit es ihm möglich war. Er kämpfe. Er kämpfte gegen die Fokussierung seiner Gedanken, seiner Gefühle, seines Körpers und unterlag schändlich. Der Abend war eine Qual. Und gleichzeitig war er eine heisse, süsse, atemberaubende Verführung. Ein Spiel mit der Öffentlichkeit, mit dem Partner, gegen sich selber. Ein Spiel, das zu eskalieren drohte. Unerwartet in seiner Intensität. An der Grenze dessen, was Holmes zu ertragen möglich war.

 

Sie brachen früher auf als sonst, hektischer. Es schneite in grossen Flocken aus schwarzdunklem Himmel. Es war kalt und feucht. Die Pferde gingen langsam auf schneebedecktem Pflaster, zogen die Droschke sorgsam durch das frische Weiss. Holmes und Watson pressten sich aneinander auf der schmalen Sitzbank, Schulter an Schulter. Watsons legte seine Hand unter der groben Beindecke an Holmes Knie. Holmes legte die seine darauf. Irgendwann unterwegs rutschte Watsons Hand ein Stück an der warmen Innenseite des Schenkels nach oben. Ein kurzes Stück nur, dann hielt Watson ein, da Holmes erschrocken nach Atem rang, Holmes Hand sich stoppend in die seine krallte. Nie vorher war eine Droschkenfahrt unerträglicher gewesen und hatte länger gedauert als in dieser winterlich verschneiten Nacht.

Sie stiegen die Treppe zur Wohnung leise empor, so wie sie es zu nächtlicher Stunde immer taten um Mrs. Hudson nicht zu wecken. Sie entledigten sich in der Garderobe ihrer Hüte, Mäntel, Schals und Schuhe, betraten das Wohnzimmer, schlossen die Türe hinter sich und blieben beide stehen. Es war dunkel. Nur durch das eine Fenster schimmerte matt das Licht der Strassenlaterne. Draussen schneite es still. Im Kamin glomm noch Glut. Sie machten kein Licht. Keiner von ihnen griff nach der Gaslampe. Sie blieben direkt hinter der Türe stehen, nahe beieinander, so nahe, dass ihr schneller Atem sich an ihren Gesichtern mischte. Holmes zitterte vor aufgestauter Lust, sein Schoss brannte. Watsons Erregung übertrug sich wie elektrische Spannung auf ihn, ein knisterndes Feld unerträglicher Reizung. Holmes wusste, dass, wenn er Watson anfasste, die Leidenschaft mit unlenkbarer Macht über ihn hereinbrechen würde. Er fühlte Watsons Atem, seine Nähe. Er stöhnte auf, als Watson in sein Haar griff, langsam und aufreizend. Watsons Zungenspitze glitt über seine Lippen und nahm ihm fast den Verstand. Watsons heisser hektischer Atem, kaum mehr zurückzuhaltende Begierde. Holmes saugte sich an Watsons Lippen fest, ohnmächtig, während Watsons Hände an seinen Seiten nach unten strichen, ihn an sich zogen. Holmes Körper liess sich nicht mehr beherrschen. Er presste sich an den Freund, schmiegte sich in ihn, drückte ihn gegen die Tür. Seine Lende suchte verzweifelt nach Erlösung und Watson öffnete seinen Schritt und liess zu, dass sich ihre harten Geschlechter berührten und aneinander rieben. Sie stöhnten beide unkontrolliert auf. 

„Wir müssen weg von der Tür“, keuchte Watson, „man kann uns sonst hören“. 

Er drängte Holmes von sich, drehte mit bebenden Fingern den Schlüssel im Schloss und zog Holmes weg von der Tür in die Mitte des Raumes. Holmes, jenseits jeder Kontrolle, riss Watson an sich, irr vor Lust. Sie taumelten an die Wand beim Fenster in den Vorhang. Holmes drängte sich gegen den Freund, drängte sich in seinen Schritt, elend vor Verlangen, kopflos angesichts Watsons heftiger Reaktion. Er zog das Plastron von Watsons Hals, öffnete die Weste, die obersten Knöpfe des Hemdes. Er wollte Watson, griff ihm zwischen die Beine, umfasste das steinharte Geschlecht und rieb. Er biss Watson in den Hals, als er durch den Wollstoff der Hose die Kontraktion in seiner Hand spürte und Watson sich in seinen Armen wand und aufkeuchte. Er war selber am Rand jeder Beherrschung und ein Augenblick später drückte Watson ihn in den Vorhang und erlöste ihn mit seiner Hand, schnell und ohne Zögern. 

Sie lagen sich keuchend in den Armen. Holmes atmete den Geruch von Watsons freigelegtem Hals, sog ihn gierig ein. Schweiss und Lust. Er strich in Watsons wirres Haar, durch den feuchten Haaransatz. Er war nicht satt von Watson. Noch nicht. Holmes wusste nicht, ob es noch immer sein Körper war, der nicht satt werden konnte. Er saugte an Watsons Hals, leckte über seine Haut, über seinen Mund, lutschte an den feuchten Lippen, im Taumel gefangen noch immer. Watson drückte ihn sanft von sich weg. Und nachdem er ihn einnehmend und heftig geküsst hatte, sagte er:

„Ziehen Sie sich aus, Holmes.“

Holmes schaute überrascht in die Augen des Freundes. Sie glommen tief und dunkel im Streulicht der Strassenlaterne. Watson griff in Holmes Nacken und packte sein Haar, besitzergreifend, und er küsste ihn erneut, atemlos und gierig. 

„Ich will deine Haut, Sherlock“, flüsterte er. „Zieh dich aus.“

Er schob Holmes vor den Kamin, in die Wärme, die noch von der Glut ausging. Und er legte ein Stück Holz nach, Zeichen, dass er vorhatte, noch eine Weile hier zu bleiben. Holmes beobachtete ihn, verwirrt und fasziniert zugleich. Watson hatte das Zepter übernommen. Selbstsicher und selbstverständlich. Er stellte sich vor Holmes, nahe, schaute ihm in die Augen, streichelte seine Lippen. Dann öffnete er das Plastron an Holmes Hals, zog es weg und warf es auf den Stuhl, begann, die Weste aufzuknöpfen. Langsam. Knopf um Knopf. Holmes schaute in Watsons Gesicht, das entspannt war und aufmerksam in so vollkommen ruhiger Weise. Watson war schön. Dieses ebenmässige Gesicht, die Lippen, die jetzt durchblutet und in gelöster Sinnlichkeit leicht aufgeworfen waren. Welch begehrenswerter Mann! Holmes griff mit seinen Händen an die Knopfreihe seines Hemdes, begegnete dort Watsons Händen. Ihre Finger streichelten sich, spielten zärtlich und versonnen miteinander, während ihre Blicke ineinander versanken und sie gleichzeitig einen Knopf nach dem anderen öffneten. Langsam. Glatter Perlmutt zwischen verspielten Fingerspitzen glitt weich und leicht durch die fadenumrandeten Lippen des Knopflochs. Leinen öffnete sich, fiel auf, liess sich aufstreifen. Andeutung eines Lächelns. Sie atmeten ruhig aber tief und schwer in der Wärme ihrer Nähe, der Sinnlichkeit des Vorgangs und dem Bewusstsein ihrer Absicht. Watsons Finger glitten unter Holmes Hemd, öffneten die Knöpfe des wollenen Unterhemdes, Fingerspitzen tasteten zaghaft an Holmes nackte Haut, fanden hinein und wieder hinaus zu Holmes Händen, an seinen Hals, sein Gesicht, seine Lippen, streiften die Weste von Holmes Körper, das Hemd. Und während Watson noch mit den letzten Knöpfen des Unterhemdes beschäftigt war, langte Holmes an Watsons Brust und begann mit derselben Ruhe und Langsamkeit Knöpfe durch Knopflöcher zu schlaufen. 

„Sie auch, Doktor“, flüsterte er. Sie schauten sich in die Augen. Watsons Finger strichen über Holmes sehnige Hände. Er nickte.

Sie liessen sich Zeit. Und in der Zeit und der Ruhe und der Intimität dessen, was sie taten, breitete sich neue Erregung in ihnen aus, wuchs und erfüllte sie in verblüffend vollständiger Weise. Holmes wusste nicht mehr, ob es sein Körper war oder seine Seele oder sein Geist. Er war voll von Verlangen nach Nähe. Nach Hingabe und Verschmelzung. Es war keine Hektik mehr darin. Keine Qual. Nur Sehnsucht und Bereitschaft. Und eine ihm unbekannte Innigkeit, die ihn tief mit Watson verband.

Sie standen nackt im nächtlichen Wohnraum, beide, betrachteten und liebkosten sich. Das flackernde Licht des spärlichen Kaminfeuers spielte auf ihrer Haut. Watson umarmte Holmes von hinten, Haut an Haut, Lippen und Zunge an Holmes Nacken, Hände, die ihn streichelnd erkundeten. Holmes ergab sich in den Rausch, den Watson damit auslöste. Er liess sich von Watson lenken, liess sich zum Sofa führen, glaubte den Verstand zu verlieren, als Watsons Lippen sein Geschlecht liebkosten, daran saugten, und er seine Finger in die Haare krallte, den Kopf zwischen seinen Beinen. Sie verloren sich ineinander. Vollständig. Streichelten und reizten sich mit Händen, Fingern, Lippen und Zungen. Sie gaben sich der Lust hin, stöhnten aus tiefster Seele und ermahnten sich, leise zu sein ohne in ihrer Trunkenheit zu verstehen, wie laut sie dennoch waren in der Stille der Nacht. Sie fanden schliesslich Erlösung, gemeinsam auf dem Sofa, tief in Ekstase versunken.

Sie lagen lange eng umschlungen, deckten sich mit der Wolldecke zu, die auf Holmes Stuhl lag. Das Feuer war zu einem Häufchen Glut zerfallen, das kaum mehr Wärme spendete. Als Watsons Atem langsam und oberflächlich wurde, sagte Holmes:

„Wir dürfen hier nicht einschlafen, Doktor. Der Laufbursche kommt noch vor der Morgendämmerung. Wir sollten in unsere Zimmer gehen.“

Sie standen widerwillig auf, lösten sich vom anderen Körper, der Wolldecke, suchten im Dunkel die Kleider zusammen, zogen sich notdürftig an. Die Glut im Kamin war erloschen. 

Holmes ging in sein Zimmer. Er zündete die Gaslampe an, wusch sich mit dem längst erkalteten Wasser der Waschschüssel, wusch seinen ganzen Körper, reinigte nachdenklich sein Geschlecht. Er fror. Es war kalt im ungeheizten Schlafraum. Er schlüpfte schlotternd ins leinene Nachtgewand und verkroch sich im Bett. Er war am Einschlafen, als er die Zimmertür sich öffnen hörte. Die Dielen des Holzbodens knarrten. Holmes kannte den Schritt. Er rückte ein Stück und machte Platz. Watson kroch unter die Decken, schmiegte sich an Holmes kalten Rücken, schlang die Arme um ihn, drückte sein Gesicht an Holmes Hals. Er roch nach Kernseife. Sie froren beide, wärmten sich aneinander.

„Danke, John“, flüsterte Holmes.

Sie schliefen ein nach kürzester Zeit, einer in der Wärme des anderen.

 

***

 

Holmes erwachte vom reibenden Geräusch laufender Vorhangringe auf der Holzstange. Mrs. Hudson zog im Wohnzimmer die Nachtvorhänge auf. Schritte im Treppenhaus und im Flur. Dann das Klappern von Geschirr. Mrs. Hudson deckte den Tisch fürs Frühstück. Es musste bereits Tag sein, das Wohnzimmer eingeheizt. Holmes löste sich sorgfältig aus Watsons Armen, stand auf, zog die schweren Vorhänge auf. Das Fenster war beschlagen. Draussen ein grauer Wintertag. Es schneite nicht mehr. Dämmerlicht quoll in den kaltfeuchten Raum. Holmes schlüpfte in den wollenen Hausmantel und beschloss, am Nachmittag den kleinen Ofen einzuheizen. Watson schlief noch und Holmes verliess das Zimmer um im unteren Halbgeschoss die Toilette aufzusuchen. Als er zurückkam, war Watson weg. Auf der Kommode standen eine neue Waschschüssel und der Krug mit heissem Wasser. Ein frisches Handtuch lag daneben.


	5. Einen Weg finden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beide, Holmes und Watson, können es sich nicht leisten, der Sodomie bezichtigt zu werden. Sie suchen nach einer gangbaren Lösung.

Mrs. Hudson servierte das Frühstück mit ungewohnt verschlossenem Gesicht. Es fiel Holmes auf, aber er führte es auf privates Unwohlsein zurück. Watson war nur kurz bei Tisch, trank etwas Tee, ass einen Toast, dann machte er sich auf den Weg ins Krankenhaus. Er hatte Dienst, half für einen Kollegen aus, wie er es oft tat. Er galt als Spezialist für schwere Verletzungen. Hin und wieder führte er für den Yard Autopsien durch.

Dr. Watson war ein aufgeschlossener und unerschrockener Arzt. Er fürchtete weder Blut noch Leichen noch Verwesung. Er war einer, der seinen Job tat, mutig, kühl und professionell. Holmes erinnerte sich an jene Augenblicke, in denen er begriffen hatte, dass er diesen ungewöhnlichen Mann zu lieben begann. Einmal nach der Obduktion einer exhumierten und ziemlich verwesten Leiche. Der Doktor hatte sich für die Arbeit ein Tuch mit Kampfer um Mund und Nase gebunden und ihn aus dem abscheulichen Gestank weggeschickt. Holmes hatte gewartet im Vorraum, den süsslichen Verwesungsgeruch auch hier in der Nase. Dann war Watson aus dem Obduktionssaal der Gerichtsmedizin gekommen, hatte das Tuch mit Kampfer nach unten gestreift, ruhig. Er hatte sofort begonnen, Holmes über die Resultate seiner Untersuchung zu informieren. Mit Watsons Anwesenheit hatte sich der beissende Geruch des Kampfers im Raum auszubreiten begonnen, die Verwesung überdeckt. Und während des Redens hatte Watson grosszügig Spiritus in seine Hände gegossen, ihn verteilt bis zu den Ellbogen und dann, ohne jede Vorwarnung, sich an der Kerze entzündet. Die Stichflamme hatte für einen Moment seine Stimme verschlagen, dann hatte er einfach weiter geredet, die brennenden Hände und Arme gerieben in den Flammen, desinfiziert mit Feuer, ohne Wimperzucken. Holmes hatte ihm schockiert und fasziniert zugeschaut. Als der Doktor das Erstaunen seines Freundes bemerkte hatte, hatte er aufgeblickt in seine Augen, ernst, ohne das geringste Lächeln, und er hatte gesagt:

"Ich war im Krieg, Holmes."

Kein einziges zusätzliches Wort. Alle Hintergründe unausgesprochen. Holmes hatte ihn in diesem Augenblick verehrt und geliebt. Ein Stich tief in sein Herz. Was für ein Mann! Er konnte so hart und sachlich sein. Und so ruhig. Ausser er war wütend. Dann brach sein Temperament durch. Holmes schmunzelte, während er am Frühstückstisch sass und an Watson dachte. Der Doktor war unbestechlich in seinem Urteil. Holmes wusste und schätzte es. Er hatte ihm mehr als einmal in einem aussichtslosen Fall die zielführenden medizinischen Fakten geliefert. Es war ein absoluter Glücksfall, Dr. John Watson begegnet zu sein. In vielerlei Hinsicht. Holmes lächelte, blätterte durch die Times, las hin und wieder etwas, die Gedanken bei seinem Doktor und den ungeahnten Abenteuern der vergangenen Nacht. Mrs. Hudson deckte den Tisch ab, schob das Porzellan ineinander, das Besteck, gröber als sonst, lauter, unachtsamer vielleicht. Der ungewohnte Lärm alarmierte Holmes dann doch und er schaute ihr zu. Ihre Bewegungen waren nicht fahrig und auch nicht unkonzentriert. Sie waren verärgert, der Lärm störend. Absichtlich störend. Das war offensichtlich, und diese Störung ging ihn an, ihn, Holmes, denn es gab niemand anderen im Raum, dessen Aufmerksamkeit die Landlady mit ihrem Lärm hätte erheischen können.

"Reden Sie, Mrs. Hudson", sagte er ohne die Times wegzulegen. "Besser als das Porzellan zu beschädigen."

Die alte Lady schnaufte.

"Wirklich, Mr. Holmes", sagte sie. "Wir sind hier in einem ehrenwerten Haus und ich lege Wert darauf, dass das so bleibt."

"Selbstverständlich, Mrs. Hudson. Wo liegt das Problem?"

"Sie wissen, nicht wahr, dass ich es nicht schätze, wenn die Mieter in diesem Haus zu einem bestimmten Zweck nächtlichen Besuch empfangen."

"Ich weiss, Mrs. Hudson. Es steht in meinem Mietvertrag, dass der Besuch von Prostituierten nicht erwünscht ist.“

"Nicht, dass ich prüde wäre, Mr. Holmes. Aber das Haus hat Ohren. Es gibt Nachtgeräusche, die das sittliche Empfinden der Nachbarn stören könnten."

"Ich verstehe", sagte Holmes und er tat, als lese er noch immer in der Times während sich sein Nackenhaar zu sträuben begann.

„Wenn Sie bitte Dr. Watson ebenfalls darauf hinweisen wollen. Ich wäre Ihnen sehr verbunden.“

„Ja, ich werde das gerne für Sie tun“, sagte Holmes so nebensächlich wie möglich.

„Danke Mr. Holmes. Soll ich den Tee noch hierlassen?“

„Ja, bitte, Mrs. Hudson.“ 

Mrs. Hudson trug das Frühstücksgeschirr weg. Holmes liess die Times sinken und starrte in die Luft. Er fühlte sich versteinert und alarmiert gleichzeitig. Eingefroren und aufgewühlt, beides. Angespannt bis in die Fingerspitzen. Er legte die Zeitung zusammen, stand auf und ging unruhig hin und her. Mrs. Hudson hatte sie gehört. Ohne Zweifel. Doch sie ging offensichtlich davon aus, dass er und Watson Prostituierte mit nach Hause genommen hatten. Oder wusste sie mehr? Hörte sie differenzierter und log für ihn um ihm die Schande zu ersparen? Wissend, dass es anders war, ihm eine genehme Ausrede suggerierend? Hatte sie den Doktor am Morgen in seinem Bett vorgefunden, als sie die Waschschüssel austauschte? Wenn ja, was schloss sie daraus? Watson hatte nichts davon gesagt. Vielleicht war er rechtzeitig in sein Zimmer gewechselt.  
Welch seltsame Sorgen! Holmes schüttelte über sich selber den Kopf.

Der Nachmittag verging im Nu. Eine Klientin sprach bei Holmes vor und Holmes löste den Fall anhand der Indizien, die die Frau mitgebracht hatte. Briefe, Quittungen, Telegramme. Alles nur eine Frage der präzisen Wahrnehmung, Analyse und Folgerung. Keine Hexerei. Das konnte er. Als es am späteren Nachmittag kühler wurde, heizte Holmes den kleinen Kanonenrohr-Ofen in seinem Schlafzimmer ein und machte einen kritischen Rundgang durch die Wohnung. Das Wohnzimmer grenzte links und rechts an die Nachbarswohnungen. Darunter lagen Mrs. Hudsons Wohnzimmer und ihre Schlafkammer. Unter seinem Schlafzimmer befand sich das eigentliche Schlafzimmer von Mrs. Hudson, das jetzt aber ein Arbeitsraum war. Im hinteren Teil der Wohnung, gegen den Hinterhof, Watsons Schlafzimmer, darunter Mrs. Hudsons Küche. Das Wohnzimmer war der ungeeignetste Raum für unsittliche Nachtgeräusche. Ausser vielleicht noch der Korridor. Holmes schmunzelte. Es erheiterte ihn, solche Dinge zu denken. Er freute sich auf Watson und erwog, mit ihm auszugehen und Mrs. Hudson auszuweichen. 

 

***

 

Holmes las die Time zum wiederholten Mal, unaufmerksam, ohne etwas von den Nachrichten aufzunehmen. Er konnte sich nicht entsinnen, je vorher so ungeduldig auf den Doktor gewartet zu haben. Je fortgeschrittener die Stunde desto weniger liessen sich seine Gedanken noch steuern, desto offensichtlicher schweiften sie durch die Erlebnisse der vergangenen Nacht, immer wieder, und immer deutlicher reagierte sein Körper mit Ungeduld. Sein Schoss brannte und es verwirrte ihn, mit welch unausweichlicher Macht seine Lust sich meldete. Er wartete auf Watson. Sehnlichst. Er konnte es nicht leugnen. Gleichzeitig fürchtete sich vor dem Moment, in dem der Doktor die Wohnung betreten würde. Er wusste nicht, was dann geschah, wie er reagieren, wie er sich verhalten sollte angesichts seines geradezu verstörend nervösen Zustandes. Es war eine Frage der mentalen Haltung, dessen war sich Holmes sicher. Der Körper liess sich von einem starken Geist lenken und bezwingen. Lust war nichts anderes als das mehr oder weniger kontrollierte Zulassen dieser körperlichen Empfindung. Lust war bezwingbar. Er hatte es bisher auch geschafft, sie auszublenden aus seinem Leben. Das musste möglich sein. Es musste einfach möglich sein. Verdammt!

Holmes stopfte seine Pfeife mit Absicht langsam, zwang sich zur Ruhe. Seine Finger zitterten. Sein Atem war beschleunigt, sein Puls hämmerte. Verdammt! Er konnte seine Gedanken nicht lösen von Watson, von der Erinnerung an den Geruch der Leidenschaft an Watsons Hals, an die Feuchte der Haut, ihre weiche Textur unter seinen Fingern, das Beben. Der Geschmack seiner Lippen, die weichen Haare, pralle Härte des Geschlechts. Die gegenseitige Aufgabe der Kontrolle, die Laute haltloser Ekstase. Verdammt! Holmes Körper roch das Objekt der Begierde, es war greifbar, er sog es ein mit jedem Atemzug, Watsons Geruch war allgegenwärtig in der Wohnung. So nahe. Fühlbar, die Erschütterung der Nacht noch in jeder einzelnen Faser. Verdammt. Er wurde der Meute Hunde nicht Herr, die Watson in ihm geweckt hatte. Für einen kurzen Moment erwog Holmes, sich in sein Zimmer zurückzuziehen und seinem Körper Erlösung zukommen zu lassen. Aber dann war ihm klar, dass er sich nicht so weit erniedrigen mochte. Er wollte auf den Doktor warten.

Holmes schloss die Augen, zwang sich, die Pfeife zu rauchen, langsam. Ruhig durchatmen. An etwas anderes denken. Einfach nicht daran denken. Nicht an Watson denken. Es war, als habe er Morphin greifbar und versagte es sich. Als warte er sehnlichst auf den Moment, bis der Doktor endlich die Wohnung verlassen, er sich die Droge ungestört spritzen konnte. Nur war es jetzt umgekehrt. Er wartete sehnlichst, ihn endlich hier zu haben, ihn anschauen und berühren zu können. Wenn es denn noch so war. Wenn es denn auch für Watson noch so war und sich nicht alles geändert hatte im Laufe des Tages, die Nacht nur ein Traum, ein Versehen. Der Doktor sich nicht bei Tageslicht und klarem Verstand alles noch einmal überlegt und erwogen, die Konsequenzen gewissenhaft durchdacht hatte. Wenn er Vernunft angenommen, den Abgrund erkannt und mit gesundem Menschenverstand entschieden hatte, diesen Irrsinn abzubrechen. Das Desaster zu beenden, das unweigerlich ins Verderben, in Ächtung und Unglück führte, das sein Leben gefährdete. Ihr beider Leben gefährdete. Was hatten sie nur getan! Holmes massierte mit der Hand seine Stirn, die Augenbrauen, die Nasenwurzel. Er war verspannt. Völlig verspannt. Er bedeckte für lange Momente mit der Hand seine Augen. Er hatte Kopfschmerzen. Sollte er sich Morphin spritzen? Sich in sein Zimmer zurückziehen und der Welt entfliehen, den Doktor abweisen. Sollte er von sich aus abbrechen? Welche Zukunft hatten denn zwei Männer, die sich in solch unerbittlich körperlichen Weise verbunden waren? Sodomisten. Ein verborgenes Leben in Angst. Bestenfalls ausgegrenzt. Schlimmstenfalls im Gefängnis zu Tode gequält. Abschaum.

Holmes zögerte lange. Und dann war es zu spät. Watson kam nach Hause. Die vertrauten Schritte im Treppenhaus. Mrs. Hudson hatte Tee gebracht und auf den Esstisch gestellt. Im Kamin brannte das Feuer. Holmes rauchte schweigend. Es war zu spät. 

„Guten Abend, Holmes!“ Watson hängte den Hut an den Kleiderständer, stieg aus Mantel und Schuhen.

„Guten Abend, Doktor.“ 

„Ah! Mrs. Hudson hat den Tee bereits gebracht. Hervorragend! Es gibt nichts Besseres nach einem hektischen Tag.“ Der Doktor goss Tee in die Tassen, rührte in die seine Milch und Zucker ein. „Mrs. Hudson hat gesagt, Sie hatten eine Klientin und hätten den Fall innerhalb von zwei Stunden gelöst, allein anhand der Unterlagen, welche die Dame mitgebracht hatte“, sagte er fröhlich.

„Und mit Hilfe ein paar alter Aufzeichnungen aus unserem Archiv, Doktor. Es war eine Bagatelle.“

„Tee?“

Watson stand vor ihm, streckte ihm die Teetasse hin, ruhig. Er schaute schweigend auf ihn herab, schaute in seine Augen. Offen und liebevoll und mit einem Lächeln, dessen Zärtlichkeit Holmes überwältigte. Und er wusste im selben Augenblick, dass alles Theorie war, was er sich zurechtgelegt und gedacht hatte. Alles Theorie. Watson stand vor ihm und ihre Blicke schmolzen ineinander und sie berührten sich, berührten sich tief, allein mit diesem Blick. Es war nicht Lust. Es war weicher, weiter, umfassender. Es umfing ihn und füllte ihn aus. Ganz. Nicht mit Hitze. Mit Wärme und mit selbstverständlicher Vertrautheit. Unangreifbarer Urgrund. Sicherheit. Es war Liebe. Holmes nahm den Tee aus Watsons Hand ohne den Blick aus den dunklen schönen Augen zu nehmen.

„Danke, John“, sagte er leise.

Watson lächelte, verlegen, für einen kurzen Moment vielleicht verlegen. Dann löste er den Blick von Holmes und liess sich in seinen Sessel sinken, trank vom Tee.

„Ist etwas Wichtiges geschehen in der Welt?“ fragte er und wies auf die Times, die zusammengefaltet auf dem Beistelltisch lag.

„Ich weiss es nicht, Watson“, sagte Holmes, und, als er den überraschten Blick des Freundes sah, fügte er an: „Ich konnte heute nicht lesen. Zu viel mentale Interferenz.“

Watson schaute prüfend in die Augen des Gegenübers, dann schmunzelte er und Holmes sagte:

„Lassen Sie uns heute ausgehen, Doktor. Nur um die Ecke, ein paar Schritte weg von Mrs. Hudson.“

„Gerne. Ist etwas vorgefallen?“

„Später.“

 

***

 

Holmes machte sich bereit auszugehen, knöpfte seine Weste zu, band vor dem Spiegel das Plastron um den Hals. Es klopfte zaghaft an seine Zimmertür. Im nächsten Moment ging sie auf. Watson blieb im Türrahmen stehen.

„Oh. Sie haben Ihr Zimmer geheizt, Holmes. Darf ich hereinkommen?“

„Bitte, Doktor.“ Langer Blick in Watsons Augen. „Und bitte schliessen Sie ab.“

Watson tat es, drehte den Schlüssel im Schloss. Dann ging er auf Holmes zu und umarmte ihn innig, fuhr im nächsten Augenblick in seine Haare, hielt seinen Kopf fest und küsste ihn voller Verlangen. 

„Verzeihen Sie“, flüsterte er, „aber ich kann nicht mit Ihnen ausgehen ohne mich Ihrer vergewissert zu haben.“

Holmes keuchte. Watsons leidenschaftlicher Überfall riss ihn augenblicklich in einen Strudel von Lust. Was er den ganzen Tag mit Mühe unterdrückt hatte, brach jetzt mit unbändiger Macht hervor. Er drängte sich gegen den Doktor und dieser überrannte ihn einfach, warf ihn aufs Bett, küsste ihn stürmisch. Holmes zog den Körper des Freundes auf sich, in den nächsten Sekunden entzündet und lodernd, erwiderte den Kuss heiss, grub seine Finger in Watsons Rücken, biss in seine Lippen, rieb sich verzweifelt an ihm.

„Erlöse mich“, keuchte er.

Watson unterbrach die ungestüme Umarmung, setzte sich auf, öffnete seine Hose und streifte sie von seinem Körper, hektisch, zitternd, mit fliegenden Bewegungen. Dann half er seinem Freund, zog dessen fahrige Finger weg vom Hosenbund und machte ihn frei. Er setzte er sich rittlings auf ihn, streifte das Hemd nach oben. Er umfasste ohne Zögern ihre beiden steifen Geschlechter, presste sie aneinander, rieb sie gegeneinander in der Enge seiner Hand. Holmes klammerte sich in sein Kissen, biss hinein, bemüht, keine unsittlichen Geräusche zu machen, sich windend. Schon nach kurzer Zeit ergoss sich sein Same in Watsons Hand. Der Doktor, aufgerieben von der Lust seines Freundes, folgte ihm wenige Sekunden darauf. Dann sank er auf Holmes, in seine Arme, und sie küssten sich zärtlich, während ihre Erregung abklang, die Nässe ihrer Samen am Bauch, die Seele wirr und wund, weit weg jeden Begreifens und Verstehens. Sie hielten sich lange fest, ineinander vergraben. Dann hörten sie Schritte draussen im Korridor, jemand klopfte an die Tür.

„Mr. Holmes? Eine Depesche für Sie.“

Holmes schaute in Watsons Augen. Sie bewegten sich nicht. Sie schauten sich in die Augen und Holmes sagte, die Stimme klar und hart.

„Legen Sie sie auf den Tisch im Wohnzimmer, Mrs. Hudson. Ich komme sofort.“

„Wie Sie wünschen, Mr. Holmes.“

Sie warteten. Warteten, ob Mrs. Hudson die Türklinke drücken würde, obschon Holmes sie nicht hereingebeten hatte, wie er es sonst immer tat. Er hatte sein Zimmer noch nie abgeschlossen, hatte Mrs. Hudson jederzeit Zutritt gewährt. Bisher. Die Schritte im Korridor entfernten sich. Watson schloss für einen Moment die Augen, löste sich dann sorgfältig von Holmes und stand auf. Er goss Wasser in die Waschschüssel, tauchte den Waschlappen ein und wrang ihn aus. Er wusch Holmes Bauch damit, sanft und vorsichtig, wusch Holmes erschlafftes Geschlecht. Holmes lag da, betäubt, vor den Kopf gestossen. Er liess es mit sich geschehen, unfähig einzuordnen, was hier geschah. Was Watson tat, befremdete ihn zutiefst und er wusste nicht, ob es ihn beschämte oder nicht. Watson wusch ihn. Wusch ihn wie ein Kind. Oder wie einen schwer Verletzten. Ihre Blicke streiften sich. Nachdenkliche Stille in Watsons dunklen Augen. Anflug von Trauer und im Hintergrund diese bestimmende Selbstverständlichkeit, dass es gut war, wie es war. Watson pflegte ihn. Tat das für ihn, ein Liebesdienst, bereitwillig und ohne darüber nachzudenken. Es erschütterte Holmes in unvorhersehbarer Weise, löste Tränen aus. Ein kurzer heisser Schwall. Holmes liess sich überströmen davon, während er Watson zuschaute, wie er das Tuch auswusch und danach sich selber reinigte, langsam, in sich gekehrt. 

Watson legte das Waschtuch weg, setzte sich zu seinem Freund aufs Bett, streichelte mit wasserkühlen Fingern die versiegenden Tränen von Holmes Gesicht.

„Lass uns weggehen Holmes“, sagte er leise. „Lass uns irgendwo hingehen, wo wir uns frei und ohne Angst begegnen können.“

„Wohin?“

„Ich weiss es nicht. Aber ich will nicht aufpassen müssen, wann und wo und ob uns jemand sieht oder hört. Ich will keine Rücksicht nehmen auf Bettwäsche, Essenszeiten und Depeschen. Ich will nicht in jeder Sekunde abwägen müssen, ob und wie ich dir begegnen kann, wann ich dich anfassen darf, wann ich in welchem Zimmer sein muss. Ich möchte dich lieben bis wir satt sind. Ohne Schranken. Wenigstens einmal. Das, was wir hier tun, Holmes, das kann es nicht sein. Das wird uns das Herz brechen, früher oder später."

„Was schlägst du vor?“

„Die Jagdhütte meines Onkels in Somerset. Wir könnten für ein paar Tage hinfahren. Sie steht leer im Winter. Die Jagd beginnt erst im April.“


	6. Am See

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Die Jagdhütte in Somerset verspricht ein paar Tage Ruhe und Freiraum. Doch dann geschieht Unerwartetes.

Die Jagdhütte war einfach aber zweckmässig. Ein einziger Raum, vier Mal vier Meter vielleicht, Holzboden. Ein winziges Fenster. Die Schlafnische mit zwei Betten übereinander, eingepasst in eine Holzkonstruktion, einfache schmale Pritschen. Ein Tisch mit zwei Bänken. In einem alten Schrank Geschirr, zwei Jagdgewehre, Munition, Messer, Gummizeug, Felle und Decken. Der Kamin war mit Rost und Haken zum Kochen eingerichtet. Wasser gab es keines. Es musste mit Blecheimern aus dem nahen Bach geholt werden. Hinter der Hütte gab es einen Unterstand, in dem Holz gelagert war und eine Blechwanne, ein Spaltbock. Die Hütte stand versteckt zwischen Bäumen und Hecken, die jetzt kahl waren. Darum herum weite Hügellandschaft. Wiesen, Felder, Hecken, Wälder. Der nahe Teich war mit einer dünnen Eisschicht überzogen. An wilden Heckenrosenbüschen leuchteten letzte Hagebutten.

Es hatte Schnee. Und auch wenn es nicht viel war, so überdeckte er doch die Landschaft mit einem weissglitzernden Teppich auf dem sich hunderte von Spuren kreuzten, von Baum zu Baum, von Busch zu Busch, rund um das Haus. Zeichen verborgenen Lebens. Hasen, Rehe, Füchse, Mäuse, Vögel. Zwei Männer.

Sie waren das letzte Stück zu Fuss gegangen, schwer beladen, schwitzend und keuchend, unwegsames Gelände. Es gab keinen befahrbaren Weg zur Hütte. Schon gar nicht im Winter. Der Bauer aus dem nächsten Dorf hatte sie mit dem Pferdewagen hingefahren soweit es ging. Watsons Onkel hatte es für sie organisiert, hatte dem Bauern, der die Hütte für ihn pflegte, den Besuch angekündigt. Er hatte sie am Bahnhof abgeholt, so wie er es auch für den Onkel zu tun pflegte, wenn dieser zur Jagd ging. Es war offensichtlich, dass der Bauer nicht verstand, was zwei Städter im Januar in der Jagdhütte wollten. Fünf Tage lang. Watson erklärte ihm, dass sie Wissenschaftler seien und unterwegs, das winterliche Verhalten der Hasen zu erforschen und aufzuzeichnen. Der Bauer begriff nicht, warum man das tun musste, aber er gab sich mit der Erklärung zufrieden. Er hatte sie samt Gepäck und Proviant abgeladen und war kopfschüttelnd weggefahren.

Die Temperatur sank schnell mit dem Einbruch der Nacht. Sie hatten den Kamin eingefeuert und Wasser geholt am Bach, dessen Ränder jetzt, in der Dämmerung, zu vereisen begannen. Holmes fror.

„Die Winter sind mild hier in Somerset und die Hütte liegt geschützt. Es wird bald warm sein im Raum“, sagte Watson, als Holmes zweifelte, ob das eine gute Idee gewesen war, hierher zu kommen.

Holmes stand vor dem Kamin und wärmte sich, schaute sich in der Hütte um, während Watson einen im Kamin fixierten Rost ausschwenkte und die Wasserkanne darauf stellte um Tee zu machen.

„Wie ein Liebesnest sieht das hier nicht aus.“

„Es ist eine Jagdhütte, Holmes. Wenigstens sind wir hier ungestört.“

„Keine Times. Keine Klienten. Kein Fall. Keine Depeschen. Kein Pub. Keine Mrs. Hudson die Tee und Sandwiches bringt, Kekse bäckt und uns bekocht, Feuer macht, heizt, putzt und aufräumt. Kein Theater, keine Geige. Kein Hamam. Sind Sie sicher, dass wir uns nicht langweilen werden, Watson?“

Watson lächelte.

„Lassen Sie es uns erproben, Holmes. Niemand hört uns. Niemand sieht uns. Wir sind frei. Fünf Tage und fünf Nächte. Schlimmstenfalls haben wir genügend Whiskey dabei.“

Sie tranken Tee und richteten sich sein. Holmes half Watson, das obere Bett aus der Holzkonstruktion zu heben und neben das untere Bett zu stellen. Die beiden Betten waren exakt gleich hoch und liessen sich mit zwei einfachen Holzklammern zu einem grossen Bett verbinden. Holmes bestaunte die Konstruktion. Es war hervorragende Zimmermannsarbeit. Ein Stück griff nahtlos ins andere. Das obere Bett liess sich mit wenigen Handgriffen herausnehmen und wieder einsetzen. Und: die beiden Sitzbänke beim Tisch liessen sich zu einer weiteren Schlafstelle zusammenfügen. Der Kamin gab seine Geheimnisse erst nach und nach preis. Die Roste und Haken waren beweglich und in der Höhe verstellbar. Es liess sich ausgezeichnet kochen auf dem Feuer. Es gab einen Wassertank mit einem Hahn und einem Überdruckventil, den man mit kaltem Wasser füllen konnte – was die beiden denn auch taten - und der vom Kamin mitgeheizt wurde. Zudem sorgte der Aufbau des Kamins mit einem Tunnelsystem aus Schamottstein dafür, dass die Wärme des Feuers in den Raum strömte und nicht aus dem Kamin gesogen wurde. Die Hütte selber war doppelwandig, mit einer Isolierschicht aus Schafwolle und Stroh, und behielt die Wärme. Holmes staunte und Watson erzählte bei Brot, Wurst, getrockneten Birnenschnitzen und Whiskey von seinem Onkel, dem Ingenieur und Erfinder.

Etwas später lagen sie zusammen auf dem Bett, das sie mit den Luftmatratzen aus vulkanisiertem Gummi belegt hatten, darüber die Felle und Decken. Es war wunderbar weich und warm. Sie waren beide nackt. Es gab hier niemanden, der sie hätte sehen können. Sie hatten so oder so den Abend im Licht des offenen Feuers verbracht. Es gab keine andere Lichtquelle ausser ein paar Kerzen, die sie hätten anzünden können. Sie hatten es nicht getan. Sie streichelten und liebkosten sich im rotglimmenden Widerschein des Kamins, in dem das Feuer zu Gut zerfallen war. Holmes betrachtete den Doktor, der auf dem Fell ungeniert vor ihm ausgestreckt lag, den Schoss offen, kräftiger, durchtrainierter Körper. Die harten Muskeln, warmes Fleisch. Holmes strich mit klopfendem Herzen darüber, beobachtete die Reaktion, die seine Berührung auslöste. Fasziniert von der Erregung, die diese simplen Handlungen bei ihm und seinem Freund hervorriefen. Er strich die Innenseite von Watsons Schenkel entlang und sein Freund streckte sich ihm entgegen, stöhnte aus einer Tiefe, die Holmes eine Gänsehaut über den Körper jagte und umgehend in sein Geschlecht fuhr. Die Laute, die Watson von sich gab, erregten ihn heftig. Er wünschte sich, berührt zu werden, von Watson berührt zu werden. Seine Lende war hart und pochte. Aber Watson lag da, erregt, und liess sich streicheln. Es war ein Spiel. Ein intimes Spiel. Holmes begriff, dass es an ihm war, die Richtung zu ändern, etwas zu tun. Er erinnerte sich an das, was Watson für ihn getan hatte und gehorchte seinem spontanen Impuls. Er glitt mit dem Kopf zwischen Watsons Beine. Er tat es zum ersten Mal, hatte nie vorher ein männliches Glied in seinem Mund gehabt. Es fühlte sich wider Erwarten gut und richtig an es zu saugen und zu stimulieren, John zu erregen, mehr und mehr. Bis zum äussersten Ende. Watson keuchte und stöhnte. Seine Hände gruben sich in Holmes Haare. Er riss daran. Schmerzhaft. 

„Holmes …“

Es war ein Gefühl von Macht. Ein irres Gefühl von Macht. Zungenspitze an der blanken Eichel, bitterer Geschmack, Watson schrie auf. Holmes kostete, was in seinen Mund kam, er schluckte es nicht, kostete seinen Geschmack, liess es dann aus seinem Mund herauslaufen, über seine Lippen, keuchend, am Rand seiner Beherrschung, liess es ungehindert aus seinem Mund auf Watsons Geschlecht tropfen, vermischt mit seinem Speichel, warme sündig bittere Körpersäfte. Er griff hinein mit seiner Hand. Weich gleitendes Material. Er verteilte es auf seinem eigenen steinharten Glied. Er wusste nicht, was er tat, als er mit glitschig feuchten Fingern zwischen Watsons Beinen nach hinten tastete und in die enge Öffnung schlüpfte. In den nächsten Augenblicken drang er mit seinem Geschlecht ein. Langsam und sorgsam aber jenseits von Kontrolle und Verstand. Heisse pulsende enge Hitze, die ihm jeden Verstand nahm. Watsons Fingernägel krallten sich in sein Fleisch, als Holmes mit einer Bewegung seiner Hüfte tiefer eindrang und dann innehielt, sich etwas zurückzog und nochmals zustiess, nach Atem rang und nach Bewusstsein schrie, irr und besinnungslos, in einer heissen Welle in tausend Stücke barst.

Watson griff in Holmes Nacken und zog ihn hinunter zu sich, auf seinen nackten bebenden Körper, in seine heissen Lippen. Sie küssten sich. Atemlos. Dann zärtlich. Schlangen die Arme umeinander und hielten sich fest. Einige Momente später suchte Holmes taumelnd nach Watson, beide Hände am Gesicht des Freundes, schaute in das tiefe Dunkel der Augen vor sich.

„Sherlock“, flüsterte Watson, unbegreifliche Emotion und Fassungslosigkeit in der Stimme.

„John. Verzeih mir.“

„Nein Sherlock. Es ist gut so. Es ist ok. Es ist so, wie es sein kann und sein darf.“

"Sicher?"

"Absolut sicher."

 

*** 

 

Zwei Tage später, der Himmel war blau wie er in Londons von Russ und Rauch gequälter Winterluft nie zu sehen war. Die Sonne schien und auf den Feldern und Wiesen glitzerte ein Hauch von Neuschnee, der in der Nacht gefallen war. Die Spuren der Wildwechsel waren frisch und ein paar Amseln machten sich am Teich über die Hagebutten her. Holmes und Watson waren aufgebrochen zu einem ausgedehnten Spaziergang. Sie genossen die Frische der Luft und die Einsamkeit der winterlichen Landschaft. Sie redeten über dies und jenes. Sie freuten sich an Spuren, die sie zu deuten wussten und an Bäumen, Sträuchern und Moosen, die sie erkannten, wobei Watson sich zu Holmes Verwunderung als Pflanzenkenner erwies. Sie fühlten sich einander zugetan in jeder Hinsicht, erfüllt von ihrer neuen Nähe. 

Sie gingen nebeneinander, wann immer das Gelände es erlaubte. Und es kam durchaus vor, dass sie sich ihrer Handschuhe entledigten und Hand in Hand gingen, neue sinnliche Erfahrung, die Holmes unbedingt zu machen wünschte. Er konnte kaum genug davon bekommen. Es war eine wunderbare Empfindung, Watsons Hand in der seinen zu fühlen, fester warmer Griff manchmal, manchmal die Finger eng verschlungen, dann wieder locker verhakt, Spiel um Festhalten und Loslassen. Sie gingen eine Weile schweigend und genossen die ungewohnte Zärtlichkeit. Holmes stutzte, als Watson anfing, mit dem Druck seiner Finger Morsezeichen in seine Hand zu setzen. Er war sich im ersten Moment nicht sicher, ob dem tatsächlich so war, denn Watson ging ungerührt neben ihm und liess sich nicht das Geringste anmerken. Dann entzifferte Holmes die Frage:

„Siehst du den See?“

Und er antwortete mit leichtem Klöpfeln seines Mittelfingers:

„Nein, aber ich höre Enten.“

Watson lachte. 

„Perfekt Holmes“, sagte er. „Wir können uns lautlos verständigen.“

„Das wird uns wenig nützen, mein lieber Watson“, erwiderte Holmes schmunzelnd. „Denn es wird in Anwesenheit anderer Menschen kaum je die Möglichkeit geben, dass unsere Hände in fühlbarem Kontakt sind. Und sollten keine Menschen zugegen sein, so können wir getrost reden.“

Watson lächelte.

„Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher, Holmes.“ 

Im selben Moment blieb Holmes wie angewurzelt stehen, umklammerte Watsons Hand mit eisernem Griff und hielt ihn zurück.

„Hörst du das?“ morste Holmes in Watsons Hand.

Watson horchte nach vorne zum See, der noch nicht zu sehen war. Die Enten waren aufgeflogen.

„Ein Tier?“

„Ein Mensch. Schritte“, morste Holmes zurück.

Und im nächsten Moment zog er Watson hinter den nächsten Baum, eine mächtige Buche. Die Schritte kamen näher. Eindeutig. Knacken und Keuchen. Ein Mann hastete in knapp zehn Metern Entfernung an ihnen vorbei. Holmes und Watson drückten sich an den Baum und spähten vorsichtig hervor. Sie hielten sich noch immer an den Händen, die Anspannung beidseitig spürbar. 

„Ist hier ein Dorf in der Nähe?“ fragte Holmes, als der Mann verschwunden war.

„Nicht das ich wüsste. Vielleicht ein Fischer?“

„Warum sollte ein Fischer durch den Wald hetzen? Lassen Sie uns nachschauen, Doktor.“

Sie machten sich auf den Weg zum See, darauf bedacht, keinen Lärm zu verursachen, immer wieder zurückblickend, ob der Mann zurückkam. Der Wald wurde morastiger, und bald hatten sie den Schilfgürtel erreicht, der den See umgab. Die Spuren des Mannes waren deutlich zu erkennen. Er war auf seinem Weg durch das Schilf in Morast und Schnee hin und wieder knöcheltief eingesunken. Der Boden war nicht durchgefroren, die Eisschicht zu schwach. Holmes und Watson mussten nicht weit gehen. Der Boden wurde fester, ein Ufer sichtbar. Ein Holzboot trieb im Wasser, die leichte Strömung drückte es gegen das Ufer. Ein Mann lag darin. Holmes und Watson zogen das Boot auf den kiesigen, leicht vereisten Ufergrund. Watson öffnete die dicke Wolljacke des Mannes, suchte nach Puls. Dann schaute er zu Holmes und schüttelte resigniert den Kopf.


	7. Schatten der Vergangenheit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holmes wird von Dingen eingeholt, die er vergessen wollte.

Der tote Mann hiess Peter Ashworth. Er hatte drei Messerstiche in der Brust, zwei davon tödlich. Holmes und Watson hatten die Leiche und den Fundort untersucht und waren dann über den See zur nächsten Siedlung gerudert, die vom Ufer aus erkennbar war. Man kannte den Toten hier gut, er war der Dorfarzt. Es gab ein grosses Geschrei. Seine Witwe – man brachte ihr die Leiche in die Praxis – brach zusammen. Watson kümmerte sich um sie. Die Polizei wurde alarmiert. Der Dorfbeamte nahm die Personalien von Holmes und Watson auf und führte eine erste Befragung durch. Dann brachte man die beiden mit einem Rosswagen zurück in die Nähe ihrer Jagdhütte, die sie als vorübergehendes Domizil angegeben hatten. Sobald die Beamten des Yard eingetroffen seien, werde man sich melden, hiess es. Holmes und Watson hatten alle ihre Beobachtungen zu Protokoll gegeben und auf die Frage nach dem Zweck ihres Aufenthalts in der Jagdhütte dasselbe geantwortet wie dem Bauern.

Es dunkelte bereits, als Holmes und Watson zurück in der Hütte waren. Watson feuerte den Kamin ein und setzte Teewasser auf. Holmes sagte:

„Lassen Sie uns vorsichtig sein, Doktor. Ich fürchte, wir werden Besuch bekommen. Der Yard wird uns nicht glauben, dass wir hier Hasen beobachten.“

„Dann lassen Sie uns die Zeit nutzen und ein paar Aufzeichnungen über Hasen machen.“

Holmes lachte und stopfte seine Pfeife.

„Sie wollen Daten über Hasen fälschen? Watson!“

„Haben Sie eine bessere Idee? Spätestens morgen haben wir die Polizei in der Hütte.“

„Oder einen Boten mit einer Vorladung“, sagte Holmes.

Er zündete die Pfeife an, sog die Flamme des Streichholzes in den Pfeifenkopf, paffte Rauch aus. 

„Glauben Sie das im Ernst? Dass wir vorgeladen werden?“

Holmes betrachtete die Glut des Tabaks. Rauchte nachdenklich.

„Nein“, sagte er. „Sie werden wohl hierher kommen. Sie haben Recht, Doktor. Sie werden uns verdächtigen.“

„Warum sollten wir einen Mann umbringen, Holmes?“

„Weil er Dinge weiss oder gesehen hat, die wir verbergen wollen.“

„Sprechen Sie davon, dass wir in unsittlicher Weise miteinander verkehren, Holmes?“ Watson klang sachlich.

„In strafbarer Weise, Doktor. Vor dem Gesetz sind wir schuldig.“

Sie schwiegen eine Weile. Holmes dachte nach und rauchte, während Watson den Tee aufgoss, die Kanne und zwei Tassen auf den Tisch stellte.

„Entweder, Watson, ist der Mord eine Koinzidenz und hat nichts mit uns zu tun. Das ist der beste Fall und gut denkbar. Oder der Mann hat uns tatsächlich gesehen und jemand anderer hat ihn für uns zum Schweigen gebracht. Das halte ich für höchst unwahrscheinlich. Oder der Mörder hat uns gesehen und sich unseretwegen mit dem Opfer gestritten. Das ist genauso unwahrscheinlich. Oder jemand will das Interesse auf uns lenken. Das erachte ich als durchaus möglich.“

Watson setzte sich Holmes gegenüber an den Tisch und goss Tee ein.

„Und bringt deshalb einen Mann um, Holmes?“ fragte Watson zweifelnd.

„Nein“, sagte Holmes nachdenklich, „aber er wählt vielleicht den Zeitpunkt …“

Holmes hielt inne. Er liess die Hand mit der Pfeife sinken. Ashworth. Peter Ashworth. Arzt. Louie. Das hatte mit Louie zu tun. Louie Broussard. Holmes begegnete Watsons aufmerksamem Blick. Louie. Watsons dunkle Augen. Ernst. Der Blick prüfend. Sorge. Anflug von Angst. Die Pupillen weit im Dämmerlicht des Raumes. Louie. Holmes legte die Pfeife in den Aschenbecher auf dem Tisch. Seine Hand zitterte. Er griff nach der Teetasse, umschloss sie mit beiden Händen. Brennende Hitze in seinen Handflächen. Es tat weh. Holmes liess etwas Luft dazwischen, presste die Handflächen erneut an das Steingut, liess es in seine Haut brennen. Es lenkte ab vom Brennen in seiner Brust. Das war gut. War gut so. Louie. Er hatte ihn vergessen.

„Holmes?“

Watsons Stimme sanft und weit weg. Watsons Hände. Sie legten sich auf seine, sachte, schoben sich zwischen Fleisch und Tasse, löste die verkrampften Finger vom heissen Material. Strichen über seine Handrücken, das Handgelenk, hielten Holmes schmerzende Hände in seinen.

„Was ist mit Ihnen, Holmes?“

„Ich kannte Louie“, sagte Holmes leise, überrascht, nachdenklich über das, was in seiner Erinnerung hochquoll. „Louie Broussard.“

„Und wer ist Louie Broussard?“

„Er war mit Peter befreundet. Mit Peter Ashworth.“

Holmes zog seine Hände aus Watsons Griff und stand abrupt auf, ging unruhig vor dem Kamin hin und her. Louie. Der Gedanke an ihn wühlte ihn auf, kratzte alte Wunden blutig. Scham und Schuld, in Holmes Brust ein schwerer Klumpen Metall, der ihm den Atem abdrückte. Peter Ashworth war Arzt. Das passte. Passte genau. Auch das Alter. Er hatte mit Louie studiert, ein Kommilitone. Das musste er sein. Louies Freund.

„Darf ich wissen, welche Verbindungen Sie sehen, Holmes?“ fragte Watson nach einer Weile, da Holmes noch immer vor dem Kamin auf und ab ging, deutlich mitgenommen und erregt, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt.

„Ich glaube den Mörder zu kennen“, sagte Holmes tonlos.

Er drehte sich um zu Watson, der noch immer am Tisch sass, und fuhr fort:

„Louie hatte einen Bruder, Aaron Broussard. Er wohnt in Somerset. In Taunton.“

„Wie mein Onkel“, sagte Watson.

„Könnten sie sich kennen, Doktor? Könnte ihr Onkel jemandem erzählt haben, dass Sie und ich seine Jagdhütte in Anspruch nehmen?“

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, Holmes, wen mein Onkel alles kennt. Aber wenn sie in derselben Stadt wohnen – warum nicht. Er ist ein sehr kontaktfreudiger Mann.“

„Aaron hat meines Wissens ebenfalls Medizin studiert. Alle Broussards haben Medizin studiert.“

„Wenn er in Taunton Arzt ist, dann ist sehr wahrscheinlich, dass mein Onkel ihn kennt. Aber was hat das mit dem Mord zu tun?“

„Ich glaube, Watson, dass Aaron Broussard der Mörder ist.“

„Das würde erklären, mit welch anatomischer Sicherheit die Stiche gesetzt wurden“, sagte Watson. „Aber warum sollte ein Arzt einen anderen Arzt erstechen?“

„Wegen Louie“, sagte Holmes und er drehte sich wieder weg von Watson, schaute ins Feuer. „Und wegen mir“, fügte er leise an.

„Erzählen Sie, Holmes.“

Holmes starrte ins Feuer. Erzählen? Von Louie? Er ging hin und her. Blieb vor dem Kamin stehen, starrte erneut in die Flammen. All diese schrecklichen, unverdauten Dinge. Und Watson. Wie würde er reagieren? John war der Halt in seinem Leben. Sein Boden. Holmes schloss gequält die Augen. John stabilisierte ihn. Aber es gab ein Leben vor John. Ekelerregende Vergangenheit. Das Leben eines ignoranten Verächters. Es gab Dinge, deren er sich schämte, die er hätte vergessen wollen. Für immer vergessen wollen.

„Holmes?“

Watsons Stimme warm und fordernd zugleich. Holmes versuchte ruhig zu atmen. Wenn das stimmte, was er befürchtete, wenn Aaron Broussard seine Finger im Spiel hatte, dann kam er nicht darum herum, seinem Doktor von Louie zu erzählen. Holmes holte tief Luft, liess sie langsam und bewusst ausströmen. Er drehte den Kopf und schaute in Watsons Augen. Sie waren dunkel, weich und aufmerksam. 

„Louie“, sagte er und er entzog Watson den Blick wieder, fixierte den Kaminsims, „hatte sich in mich verliebt. Es war kurz nach dem Studium.“ Holmes kämpfte. Seine Stimme schwankte: „Er hatte sich schwer und hoffnungslos in mich verliebt. Er drohte, sich umzubringen, wenn ich ihn nicht erhöre.“

Holmes brauchte einige Momente um sich zu sammeln, bevor er weiterfuhr:

„Ich mochte ihn. Aber ich liebte ihn nicht. Ich habe lange gekämpft. Er schrieb mir Briefe. Er verfolgte mich auf Schritt und Tritt. Er bekniete mich. Er …“ Holmes atmete ein paar Mal ein und aus. Er schaute Watson nicht an. Seine Hand schloss sich zur Faust, öffnete sich wieder. „Er studierte Medizin. Sein Vater war Arzt. Sein älterer Bruder auch. Er brachte mir Morphin und zeigte mir, wie man es spritzt.“

„Das war der Grund, weshalb Sie …?“

„Nein! Nein, Watson! Ich konnte nicht. Ich hatte mich eben von David getrennt. Mein Herz war zugefroren. Mein Körper sowieso. Aber ich hielt ihn hin. Und schliesslich, als es nicht mehr anders ging, wies ich ihn ab. Ich nahm ihn nicht ernst.“

Holmes atmete heftig, starrte in die Flammen. Dann schloss er die Augen, versuchte sich zu beruhigen.

„Er brachte sich um“, sagte er heiser. „Er hinterliess einen Brief an seinen Bruder, in dem er mich beschuldigte, ihn zum Diebstahl von Morphin angestiftet und zum Sodomisten gemacht zu haben.“

Holmes drehte den Kopf und schaute Watson an. Der Doktor war aschfahl. Seine Augen glommen im Widerschein des Feuers.

„Es ist meine Schuld“, sagte Holmes leise. „Ich habe mit seiner Liebe gespielt. Ich habe ihm etwas vorgemacht um an das Morphin zu kommen, das mir ermöglichte, David zu vergessen und auf ihn zu verzichten.“

Es war totenstill in der Jagdhütte. Totenstill. Nur das Feuer knisterte unbeirrt vor sich hin. Watson hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Er sass am Tisch, versteinert. Er war vollständig verstummt. Holmes stand am Kamin, hielt sich am Sims fest. Er betrachtete für ein paar Sekunden den Doktor, dann wandte er sich ab. Die Zeit verstrich. Keiner sagte etwas. Dann stand Watson wortlos auf, zog sich die Schuhe an, nahm den Mantel und verliess die Hütte. Die Holztür krachte hinter ihm ins Schloss.

 

***

 

Watson ging durch die Nacht. Frost strich mit eisigen Fingern über die Landschaft. Der Schnee war angefroren nach der Milde des Tages und knirschte unter Watsons Füssen. Er war zuerst zügig ausgeschritten, hatte die Kälte in seine Lungen beissen lassen, seinen Kopf lüften lassen, sich herunter kühlen lassen. Er fühlte sich leer. Leergefegt. Orientierungslos. Er ging jetzt langsamer, auf den Boden achtend, an dem sich die Unebenheiten härteten, das Wasser zu Eis erstarrte. Der Himmel war klar und der Mond stand im ersten abnehmenden Viertel. Das Licht reichte um sich zu orientieren. Watson ging über Felder und Wiesen. Er war sich nicht sicher, was mit ihm passiert war. Er hatte Holmes‘ Geschichte gehört und verstanden. Es war ihm immer klar gewesen, dass Holmes ein Mann war, der andere faszinierte und der jene Menschen gezielt verletzte, die ihn mochten. Ein Mann, der Angst hatte vor Nähe, vor Liebe und vor Berührung. Es war ihm immer klar gewesen, dass es schmerzhaft sein würde, Holmes zu lieben. Lange Zeit war er sich sicher gewesen, dass es aussichtslos war.

Aber nun war etwas anderes geschehen. Etwas völlig anderes. Ein Name lag in ihm, lag wie eine glühende Kohle in seiner Brust und brannte sich langsam und quälend durch alle Schichten hindurch in seine Seele. David. Holmes hatte ihm erzählt von einem Mann, den er geliebt hatte, noch während des Studiums. Watson wusste, dass Sherlock und dieser Mann ihre Liebe bis zu einem gewissen Grad gelebt, sie dann aber abgebrochen hatten. Sherlock hatte es ihm erzählt und es war für ihn ok gewesen. Er war nie davon ausgegangen, dass Holmes keine Vergangenheit hatte. Natürlich hatte er Vergangenheit, so wie er auch. Aber das hier, das war etwas anderes. Es war ein Name. Und mit dem Namen verknüpft Schmerz, noch immer gegenwärtig, schmerzhaft gegenwärtig und spürbar. Reue vielleicht, diese Liebe nie ganz gelebt zu haben. Nicht zu ihr gestanden zu sein. Aufgegeben zu haben. Aus Angst. Feigheit. Vielleicht war es Holmes nicht bewusst geworden, Watson aber schon: diese unerfüllte erste Liebe lag im Innersten von Holmes Herzen. David. Er war nicht Vergangenheit. Er war nahe und präsent. Eingeschlossenes Kleinod, tief in Holmes Seele. Sorgfältig vergraben und leidenschaftlich beschützt. Unerreichbar. Auch für Watson unerreichbar.

Watson blieb stehen. Der Schmerz in seiner Brust drohte ihn zu zerreissen. Er lehnte sich gegen den Baum, bei dem er stand, hielt sich fest. Er presste seine brennende Stirn an die raue, kalte Rinde. Nach kurzem Kampf gab er dem beissenden Zerren in seinen Augen nach und weinte. Fassungslos. Es war etwas mit ihm geschehen, das er nicht für möglich gehalten hatte. 

 

Watson wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war. Er fror. Er schlotterte vor Kälte und emotionaler Erschöpfung. Das Schluchzen hatte aufgehört. Die Tränen auch. Er hatte sich mit dem Taschentuch das Gesicht getrocknet. Er fühlte sich geschwächt. Zittrig, leer und kalt. Er zwang sich, zu denken. Er musste zurück zur Hütte. Holmes würde sehen, dass er geweint hatte, aber das war egal. Vielleicht war es gut. Konfrontation mit Gefühlen. So fremd. Auch ihm fremd. Es war Jahre her, seit er geweint hatte. Der Krieg hatte seine Tränen versiegelt. Holmes hatte das Siegel gebrochen. Watson wusste, dass er zu ihm zurück musste, die Situation klären musste. Holmes war ehrlich gewesen zu ihm. Es war nicht Holmes Schuld, dass solch tobende Eifersucht in ihm aufgebrochen war. Er musste zurück. Sie waren in Gefahr und hatten einen Toten am Hals. Sie durften sich jetzt nicht auseinander dividieren lassen. Sie mussten funktionieren.

Watson ging zügig zurück zur Hütte. Er überlegte einen Moment, ob Holmes wohl abgeschlossen hatte und er ihn wecken musste. Aber die Tür war nicht verschlossen. Das Feuer im Kamin war zu Glut verfallen. Die Hütte war leer.


	8. Der Zeuge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holmes und Watson kommen in Bedrängnis. Es liegt Anzeige gegen sie vor.

„Holmes?“ 

Keine Antwort. Watson horchte in die dunkle, leere Hütte. Dann ging er durch den Raum zum Kaminsims und zündete die Kerze an. Auf dem Tisch standen noch immer ihre halbvollen Teetassen, die Pfeife lag angeraucht im Aschenbecher. Das Bett war ungebraucht. Keine Spur von Holmes. Was war hier geschehen während seiner Abwesenheit? Waren die Beamten vom Yard hier gewesen? Oder der Mörder? Watson ging zu seiner Reisetasche und holte seine Pistole hervor, lud sie durch und legte sie auf den Tisch. Er untersuchte die Hütte. Keine Spuren von Gewaltanwendung. Es hatte kein Kampf stattgefunden. Zumindest nicht hier drinnen. Holmes Schuhe, Mantel, Schal und Hut waren weg. Holmes Gepäck lag noch da. Vielleicht war er in die Nacht hinausgegangen um nachzudenken. So wie er. Watson entspannte sich etwas. Er nahm sich vor, als nächstes rund um die Hütte zu gehen. Vielleicht gab es dort einen Hinweis oder eine Spur. Zuerst wollte er Holz nachlegen im Kamin. Er hatte das erste Holzstück noch nicht in die Glut gelegt, als er mitten in der Bewegung erstarrte. Draussen waren Schritte zu hören. Watson legte das Scheit weg und griff nach der Pistole auf dem Tisch, blies die Kerze aus. Jemand hantierte am Schloss. Watson richtete die Waffe auf die Tür. Sie ging auf. Er war Holmes. Er blieb im Türrahmen stehen.

„Doktor? Sind Sie es?“

Watson liess die Waffe sinken. 

„Kommen Sie herein“, sagte er.

„Watson! Gott sei Dank!“ 

Holmes eilte auf den Freund zu und umarmte ihn. Watson war überrumpelt davon. Nach einem Augenblick der Überraschung legte er die Pistole zurück auf den Tisch und schlang die Arme um Holmes, erwiderte die Umarmung, die im selben Augenblick enger wurde. Unter dem Wollmantel der hagere Körper, der sich an den seinen presste. Geruch nach Tabak, Rauch und Winter. Kaltes Gesicht an seinem Hals. Holmes liess ihn nicht los, lange nicht. Er öffnete die Umschlingung erst, als Watson sagte, sanft:

„Holmes. Lassen Sie mich atmen.“

Holmes löste sich zögerlich von ihm.

"Ich machte mir Sorgen um dich, John", sagte er. "Warum bist du weggelaufen?"

Watson strich nachdenklich über die Arme des Freundes, berührt von der intimen Ansprache, dem Vornamen, den Holmes nur selten benutzte, der Emotion dahinter. Warum war er weggelaufen? Er wusste nicht, was er antworten sollte. Nicht so schnell und unvermittelt.

"Holmes", sagte er leise, sprach aber nicht weiter. Er drückte die Schulter des Freundes, dessen Hand ängstlich fragend über die seine strich. Dann liess er ihn los, legte Holz in die Glut des Kamins, zog den Mantel aus, während Holmes nach kurzem Zögern zur Hüttentür ging und sie abschloss, sich dann ebenfalls seines Mantels entledigte. 

Watson war am Kamin stehen geblieben. Holmes holte zwei Gläser und den Whiskey aus dem Schrank, schenkte je einen Finger breit ein und ging dann zu Watson, der gedankenverloren beobachtete, wie am Holz die Flammen erwachten, aus der Glut aufzüngelten, wie das Feuer zu brennen begann. Er schaute auf, als Holmes vor ihm stand, in jeder Hand ein Glas. Im unruhigen Schein des aufflammenden Feuers schauten sie sich in die Augen. Holmes Unsicherheit. Unbeholfene Situation, in Holmes Händen die beiden Gläser, die ihn jeder Operativität beraubten. Sein fragend zweifend ängstliches Warten. Warten auf ihn. Wärme streifte Watson. Er konnte den Körper vor sich spüren im spärlichen Licht des Kamins, die Kraft des Mannes fühlen, der vor ihm stand, seinen Geruch wahrnehmen, seinen Atem hören. Ein Raum der Geborgenheit, der sie umschloss. Sehnsucht nach Nähe. Nach Sicherheit und Geborgenheit. Die Option offen zwischen ihnen. Watson griff nach dem einen Glas, nahm es aus Holmes Hand und stellte es auf den Kaminsims. Er griff nach dem zweiten in Holmes anderer Hand, löste es aus den kühlen Fingern des verunsicherten Freundes. Er stellte es auf den Kaminsims neben das andere und tastete nach Holmes. Es brauchte nichts. Kein Wort, kein Wink, keine weitere Geste in der Intimität dieses Augenblicks. Sie sanken sich in die Arme, seufzend, und hielten sich fest. Erleichtert, zärtlich und innig.

„Ich habe dich gesucht, John", flüsterte Holmes. "Ich hatte Angst."

"Es ist nichts passiert. Ich brauchte nur etwas Raum um nachzudenken."

"Es ist David, nicht wahr?"

„Ja, es ist David", antwortete Watson tonlos, während er sich von Holmes löste, die Whiskeygläser vom Kaminsims nahm. Sie tranken schweigend, setzten sich an den Tisch.

„Ich begann seinetwegen Morphin zu spritzen", sagte Holmes. "Irgendwann dachte ich nicht mehr an David, aber die Sucht blieb. Ich hörte deinetwegen damit auf. Seit ich gefunden habe, wonach ich mich so lange sehnte, nehme ich kein Morphin mehr, John.“

Watson schwieg.

„Ich weiss, das bedeutet nichts. Die Sucht ist nicht überwunden. Ich weiss. Ich mache mir nichts vor, Doktor. Aber du hast mein Leben verändert.“

Sie schauten sich in die Augen. Watson nickte nachdenklich. Dann fragte er unerwartet:

„Warum der Mord?“

„Nach Louies Tod bekam ich einen Brief von seinem Kommilitonen Peter Ashworth. Louie hatte hin und wieder von ihm erzählt, aber ich kannte ihn nicht. Ashworth warnte mich, dass Louies Bruder Aaron mich anzeigen wolle. Aaron schwor mir Rache. An Louies Beerdigung sagte er zu mir, er werde mir Sodomie und Drogenmissbrauch nachweisen. Er habe Zeit. Er werde den richtigen Zeitpunkt finden um mich zu zerstören. Ich nahm es nicht ernst. Ich war mir keiner Schuld bewusst."

„Und Sie glauben, dass er von uns weiss und nun zu seiner Rache ansetzt?“

„Ja, das ist offensichtlich, nicht wahr?“

„Das ist Ihre Theorie, Holmes. Es gab noch keine Untersuchung, wir haben keine Fakten, und genau genommen wissen wir nichts.“

Holmes nahm seine kalte Pfeife aus dem Aschenbecher und kratzte mit dem Pfeifenbesteck gedankenverloren den angebrannten Tabak aus dem Kopf.

„Sie haben Recht, Watson“, gab er zu. „Wir wissen nichts. Aber für einen Zufall sind es zu viele Übereinstimmungen, nicht wahr? Wir sollten auf der Hut sein."

Etwas später legten sie sich schlafen, achteten darauf, sich in geziemendem Nachtgewand und mit genügend Abstand zueinander hinzulegen. Holmes faltete eine Decke zu einer satten Rolle und legte sie zwischen sich und den Freund. Vorsicht ist die Mutter der Porzellankiste.

 

***

 

Der neue Tag begann ungestört. Erst gegen Mittag tauchten die Beamten der Yard auf und klopften an die Holztür der Hütte. Watson hatte aus Jux angefangen, auf ein Blatt Papier Hasenspuren aufzuzeichnen und Holmes hatte sich hinreissen lassen, zwischen den Spurverläufen die Winkel zu messen, unsinnige Formeln aufzustellen. Und da sie die einzelnen Spuren verschieden datierten, resultierte schon bald eine komplexe Matrix mit Zeitachse. Es machte wider Erwarten Spass und Holmes deduzierte schmunzelnd, dass sich auf diesem Diagamm niemals zwei Hasen treffen konnten, die Spezies deshalb schon bald vom Aussterben bedroht sein werde. Sie lachten und fertigen weitere Diagramme, auf denen sich die Hasen vorsätzlich trafen. Sie berechneten Tragezeit und Anzahl Tiere und wiesen nach, dass der Rammler ausgesprochen beschäftigt war. So konstruierten sie neue Entwürfe mit zwei Rammlern, stellten aber fest, dass die beiden jetzt Kraft brauchten, um sich gegenseitig die Zippen streitig zu machen. Als das amüsante Spiel mit dem Eintreffen der Yard beendet wurde, lagen auf dem Tisch in der Hütte zahllose Blätter mit Zeichnungen, Vermassungen, Winkelberechnungen, Diagrammen und Formeln.

Die Beamten kamen mit einer Bescheinigung für eine Hausdurchsuchung. Watson und Holmes liessen sie gewähren. Watson befürchtete, Holmes könnte Morphin dabeihaben, aber dem war nicht so. Jedenfalls fanden die Beamten keine Drogen. Sie liessen sich die Diagramme auf dem Tisch erklären und schüttelten den Kopf über Watsons und Holmes leidenschaftliche Ausführungen über Hasenspuren. Sie wollten noch einmal alles wissen, wann und wie sie die Leiche gefunden hatten und forderten eine Beschreibung der Person, die sie hatten durch den Wald rennen sehen. Dann sagte der Beamte, der sich als leitender Inspektor vorgestellt hatte:

„Wir haben Hinweise bekommen, dass Sie in unsittlicher Gemeinschaft leben."

„Unsittliche Gemeinschaft? Erklären Sie sich", forderte Holmes.

„Dass Sie Sodomie betreiben", explizierte der Beamte ungerührt. 

„Wir sind ehrenwerte Gentlemen“, sagte Watson ruhig. „Wer hat Ihnen diesen Hinweis gegeben?“

„Darüber kann ich keine Auskunft geben, Dr. Watson. Sie gelten in diesem Fall als verdächtig.“

„Mr. Holmes und ich haben viele Feinde, Inspektor. Wie Sie wissen, widmen wir uns der Aufklärung von Verbrechen und haben manch einen in Bedrängnis gebracht. Da mag durchaus jemand versuchen, uns zu kompromittieren. Sie sollten solche Anschuldigungen deshalb sehr genau prüfen, bevor Sie ehrenhafte Männer beleidigen.“

"Der Hinweis ist mit einer Klage gekoppelt, ich muss ihn deshalb überprüfen", sagte der Beamte unbeeindruckt. „Aber wenn Sie den Verdacht zügig aus der Welt schaffen können, dann ist mir damit auch gedient.“

„Wie?“ fragte Holmes. „Wie sollen wir beweisen, dass wir keine Sodomisten sind? Es liegt an Ihnen, uns nachzuweisen, dass wir den Tatbestand erfüllen.“

„Es gibt einen Zeugen“, sagte der Inspektor.

Holmes, der begonnen hatte, seine Pfeife zu stopfen, hielt für einen Moment inne. Dann drückte er den Tabak fest, riss ein Streichholz an, paffte und sagte:

„Und was genau will dieser Zeuge gesehen haben?“

Der Inspektor räusperte sich. Es schien ihm nun doch peinlich zu sein, solche Dinge zu erörtern. Aber er sagte:

„Er hat Sie, Mr. Holmes, in unsittlichem Beischlaf mit Ihrem Freund Dr. Watson gesehen. Hier in der Hütte. Vorgestern Nacht, ein paar Stunden bevor der Mord geschah.“

„Das ist unmöglich, Inspektor“, sagte Holmes. „Wie zuverlässig ist der Zeuge?“

„Er hat die Aussage unterzeichnet und beeidigt.“

Holmes sog nachdenklich an seiner Pfeife.

„Ein Meineid“ sagte er langsam und ging einige Schritte auf und ab, blieb dann vor dem Inspektor stehen. „Inspektor“, sagte er ruhig, „niemand kann etwas solches gesehen haben. Was behauptet der Zeuge, hat er von wo beobachtet?“

„Er sagt, er hat durch das Fenster auf der Südseite aufs Bett gesehen.“

„Gut.“ Holmes drehte sich. „Es gibt nur dieses eine winzige Fenster auf der Südseite. Man sieht von da tatsächlich über den Raum hinweg auf das Bett, das an der fensterlosen Nordwand steht. Wenn man gute Augen hat, der Laden offen und der Raum erleuchtet ist. Aber es war Nacht und kalt. Niemand lässt in einer Januarnacht den Fensterladen offen.“

Holmes ging zum kleinen Fenster, öffnete es, zog den hölzernen Laden zu, verriegelte ihn und schloss das Fenster wieder.

„Bitte Inspektor“, sagte er. „Schauen Sie jetzt von aussen aufs Bett.“

„Der Zeuge sagt, der Laden war nicht verriegelt und liess sich aufziehen.“

„Aha. Jemand hat mit Absicht spioniert!“ Holmes lächelte zufrieden. Er ging zum Fenster, öffnete es, hängte die Verriegelung des Ladens aus, schloss das Fenster wieder. „Bitte!“ sagte er zum Inspektor und wies mit der Pfeife auf das Fenster. „Versuchen Sie, den unverriegelten Laden von aussen aufzuziehen.“

Der Inspektor, zunehmend verunsichert, ging mit einem seiner Leute hinaus und machte sich am Laden zu schaffen. Innen war ein Kratzen zu hören. Dann Stimmen. Ein kurzes schabendes Geräusch, dann ein Knacken und Stöhnen, als der Laden aufgezogen wurde. Draussen das Gesicht des Inspektors, der durch die verschmutzte Scheibe in den Raum zu schauen versuchte. Holmes öffnete das Fenster.

„Nun, Inspektor?“

„Der Laden klemmt und lässt sich nur mit Hilfe eines Instrumentes von aussen aufstemmen. In unserem Fall mit einem Messer.“

„Und Sie haben selbstverständlich die Spuren, die der Zeuge bei diesem Vorgang am Laden hinterlassen hat, gesichert“, sagte Holmes. Und er fragte: „Und, sehen Sie aufs Bett?“

„Die Hütte ist ziemlich dunkel. Aber ja, ich sehe aufs Bett.“

„Es war Nacht, Inspektor, und das Fenster zu.“

„Wenn der Raum beleuchtet ist, sieht man hinein.“

Holmes lächelte.

„Der Raum war beleuchtet? Sagt das der Zeuge?“

Der Inspektor schwieg.

„Würden Sie den Raum ausleuchten, wenn Sie solche unsittlichen Dinge vorhätten?“ fragte Holmes.

„Wohl kaum“, antwortete der Inspektor, verärgert über die Vorstellung, etwas solches auch nur denken zu müssen.

Er kam zurück in den Raum. 

„Und die Fussspuren des Zeugen draussen vor dem Fenster haben Sie auch gesichert, nehme ich an“, sagte Holmes süffisant. „Immerhin geht es um Mord.“

„Ich werde den Zeugen mit den Resultaten unserer Spurensicherung hier konfrontieren“, sagte der Inspektor kühl. „Aber seien Sie sich gewahr, dass der Vorwurf der Sodomie damit noch nicht vom Tisch ist.“

„Das ist lächerlich“, sagte Watson säuerlich. Er hatte bisher schweigend zugeschaut. „Ich werde demnächst heiraten. Glauben Sie wirklich, ich würde meine zukünftige Familie aufs Spiel setzen?“

Holmes überraschter Blick streifte ihn.

"Wenn Sie die Güte hätten, mir Name und Anschrift der Dame zu überlassen", sagte der Beamte.

"Nein. Ich werde meine Verlobte nicht in diese Sache hineinziehen", sagte Watson bestimmend.

„Doktor Watson, der Vorwurf der Sodomie korreliert in diesem Fall mit dem Mordmotiv. Wenn Sie sich und Ihren Freund entlasten wollen, in mehrfacher Hinsicht, dann rate ich Ihnen dringend, uns den Namen Ihrer Verlobten zu nennen.“

Holmes rauchte an seiner Pfeife. Er hatte sich abgedreht, versuchte sich unbeteiligt zu geben, Watson nicht anzuschauen, sich nicht einzumischen. Er wusste nicht, welches Spiel sein Doktor spielte.

„Hören Sie“, sagte Watson zum Inspektor, „ich möchte nicht, dass meine Verlobte in spe es von Ihnen erfährt. Ich wollte nach unserem Aufenthalt hier um ihre Hand anhalten. Wir sind offiziell noch nicht verlobt.“

„Aber es besteht gegenseitige Absicht?“ fragte der Inspektor.

„Ich gehe davon aus.“

„Das reicht uns völlig, Doktor Watson. Name und Anschrift der Dame?“

„Mary Morstan, London, 14A Eton Ave.”


	9. Die Geliebte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holmes ist verzweifelt über das, was Watson als Lösung betrachtet. Doch Watson entpuppt sich als ausgesprochen weitsichtig.

Watson zog die Tür der Jagdhütte hinter sich ins Schloss und schaute erschrocken auf das Bild, das sich ihm bot. Holmes sass auf dem Bett, ganz hinten an die Wand gelehnt, im Dämmerlicht des langsam dunkelnden Abends kaum sichtbar. Er hatte den linken Ärmel seines Hemdes hochgekrempelt und war dabei, die Spritze aufzuziehen. Er tat es sorgsam und liess sich nicht davon stören, dass Watson den Raum betreten hatte. 

„Holmes“, sagte Watson leise, „was tun Sie?“

„Ich muss nachdenken, Doktor“, antwortete Holmes ohne aufzublicken. 

Watson ging langsam zum Kamin, legte Holz nach, wandte sich dann zu seinem Freund um, der den dünnen Gummischlauch um seinen Oberarm schlang, ohne jede Hast.

„Holmes“, bat Watson. „Lassen Sie mich zuerst erklären“.

„Nein, Doktor. Lassen Sie mich zuerst Ruhe finden. Für Erklärungen ist später genügend Zeit.“ 

Dieser leise, zärtliche Ton zwischen ihnen. Wie immer in diesen Augenblicken. Trauer. Resignation. Tiefe, schmerzhafte Intimität. Seit so langer Zeit. Watson schloss die Augen, als die Nadel Holmes Vene durchstach, er den Gummischlauch löste, als sich der Körper seines Freundes entspannte. Er hatte es so oft gesehen. So oft. Holmes hatte es nie verborgen vor ihm. Es tat weh. Ein brennender Schmerz in seiner Brust, in seinen Augen. Es hatte immer wehgetan. Und er hatte Holmes immer gehen lassen, hatte ihn nie zurückgehalten. Nicht in diesen Momenten, wenn Holmes bereits entschieden hatte. Dann war es zu spät. Dann blieb Watson nur noch zu akzeptieren, zu lieben und über dem Freund zu wachen.

Holmes legte die Spritze ins Etui zurück und streckte sich aus auf dem Bett. Watson ging zu ihm, traumwandlerischer Gang, wie so oft, so oft, nahm er das Etui mit der Spritze, das Fläschchen mit dem Morphin und den Gummischlauch vom Bett, setzte sich neben den Freund. Holmes öffnete die Augen. Sie schauten sich lange an. Watson nahm Holmes Hand in die seine. 

„Es tut mir leid, John“, flüsterte Holmes.

Watson nickte schweigend, nahm zur Kenntnis, dass Holmes sich dafür entschuldigte, was er tat. Es war das erste Mal. Es änderte nichts an Watsons Enttäuschung.

„Morphin ist meine Geliebte, John. Ich bin seit langem mit ihr verlobt, weisst du. Ich werde sie vielleicht heiraten, eines Tages.“

„Morphin ist eine Hure, Sherlock“, sagte Watson.

Ein Lächeln spielte um Holmes Lippen.

„Ihr Beischlaf ist wunderbar erlösend“, sagte er sanft, „sie macht alles hell und lässt mich alles vergessen und erfüllt mich mit Stille. Es ist egal, ob sie eine Hure ist, Doktor.“

Watson schwieg. Holmes Worte taten weh und er war machtlos. Er hatte gelernt, es zu ertragen.

„Erzähl mir von Mary Morstan“, bat Holmes, die Stimme kaum ein Flüstern, die Augen fielen ihm zu. Aber der Druck seiner Hand machte Watson klar, dass Holmes zuhörte.

„Sie ist eine meiner Patientinnen“, begann Watson. „Sie ist allein, hat keine Familie, niemanden. Wir gingen ein paarmal zusammen aus und fanden uns sympathisch. Sie ist intelligent. Ich mag sie. Du hast dich immer aufgeregt, wenn ich mit ihr ausging.“

Leichter Druck von Holmes Hand. Watson lächelte schwach.

„Mary ist krank“, fuhr der Doktor leise fort. „Schwere Tuberkulose. Sie hat noch zwei oder drei Jahre zu leben. Wir sprachen davon zu heiraten und uns gegenseitig zu sichern. Ein Arrangement. Ich betreue sie, schaue, dass sie in gute medizinische Pflege kommt. Sie gibt mir den Status eines Ehemanns und Witwers und uns damit ein dauerhaftes Alibi, Sherlock. Ich wollte es mit dir besprechen.“ 

Watson verstummte. Holmes Hand war in der seinen erschlafft. Der Doktor wusste nicht, wann sein Freund weggedriftet war. Er liess die schmale Hand los, deckte Holmes zu und streckte sich müde neben ihm aus.

Die Männer der Yard waren gegangen. Holmes hatte ihnen die Geschichte von Louie Broussard erzählt, wenn auch ein wenig anders, als er sie Watson erzählt hatte. Louie war in seinem Bericht für den Yard ein verträumter Schwärmer, der die Realität jeden Augenblick zu verlieren drohte. David kam nicht vor. Drogen kamen nicht vor. Holmes hatte von Wahnvorstellungen gesprochen und die Männer der Yard auf Aaron Broussard hingewiesen.

Watson war überrascht gewesen, wie aufmerksam der Inspektor darauf eingegangen war. Aaron Broussard war ihm kein Unbekannter. Er war politisch aufgefallen, als er für Sodomie die Todesstrafe gefordert hatte. Er galt als Extremist und Wirrkopf. Man hatte ihm verboten, als Arzt zu praktizieren, nachdem er einen jungen Mann, den er der Sodomie verdächtigte, absichtlich mit Syphilis angesteckt hatte. Broussard hatte zwei Jahre im Gefängnis, zwei weitere im Irrenhaus verbracht. Er lebte als Spinner und Aussenseiter in seinem Haus in Taunton vom Vermögen seiner Familie. Allerdings passte die Beschreibung des Mannes, den Holmes und Watson hatten davonrennen sehen, nicht auf ihn.

Holmes und Watson hatten versprochen, weiterhin zur Verfügung zu stehen und die Männer der Yard waren gegangen. 

Sie würden Mary befragen. Watson war sich sicher. Sie würden Mary befragen und Mary würde – so hoffte er – richtig reagieren. Sie war intelligent genug und er hatte dafür gesorgt, dass sie verstand, worum es ihm ging. Sie würde die Heiratsabsicht bestätigen und ihre Krankheit verschweigen. Es diente ihnen beiden. Watson lächelte. Er mochte Mary. Unter anderen Bedingungen wäre sie eine Partnerin für ihn gewesen, hätte er mit ihr eine richtige Ehe führen, vielleicht eine Familie gründen können. Aber es war wie es war. Es gab Holmes. Tuberkulose war ansteckend. Er und Mary würden die Ehe nicht vollziehen.

Watson stand auf, als das Feuer auszugehen drohte. Holmes schlief ruhig. Sein Puls war regelmässig, sein Atem langsam aber tief, die Pupillen reagierten normal. Watson hatte die Dosis gesehen, die Holmes injiziert hatte. Sie war moderat. Er hatte ihn schon andere Mengen spritzen sehen, hatte um sein Leben gebangt, gegen Atemstillstand angekämpft, ihn mit kaltem Wasser übergossen, gehadert und getobt. Seinen schlotternden Körper festgehalten, wenn er sich übergeben, ihn gefüttert, wenn er Nahrung verweigert hatte. Ihn beschimpft. Ihn gewärmt. Ihn verflucht. Ihn gepflegt. Ihn wieder aufgebaut. Manchmal war es schwierig, Arzt und Freund zu sein.

Watson legte Holz nach, machte sich Tee. Er schloss den Fensterladen und verriegelte ihn, verriegelte die Tür. Mit dem Anbruch der Nacht war Wind aufgekommen. Er griff in die Bäume und Sträucher, heulte um die Hütte, rupfte am Laden und trieb kleine, eisige Flocken über die nächtlichen Felder.

 

***

 

Watson sass am Tisch, trank Tee und Whiskey. Er hatte etwas gegessen und beschlossen, die Zeit zu nutzen um den Fall aufzuzeichnen, so, wie er alle Fälle aufzeichnete. Er hatte die losen Blätter mit den Hasendiagrammen zusammen genommen und umgedreht, Makulatur, auf deren Rückseite sich Notizen machen liessen.  
Der Tote am See. Es war Januar, Sherlock Holmes und ich hatten uns in eine Jagdhütte in Somerset zurückgezogen um … Hasenspuren zu erforschen? … unsere Liebe zu erproben? … etwas Ruhe zu finden? … für ein paar Tage Londons winterlichem Smog zu entfliehen.   
Watson hielt inne. Es war nicht die Wahrheit, die er schrieb. Weder die Wahrheit seiner Gedanken noch die seines Herzens und schon gar nicht jene der Fakten. Gab es eine Wahrheit, die er beschreiben, der er Ausdruck geben konnte? Durfte? Er hatte sich angemasst, Chronist zu sein. Chronist eines begnadeten Detektivs, eines ungewöhnlichen Mannes mit genialem Verstand und der Gabe, Dinge zu sehen hinter den Dingen, Zusammenhänge zu erkennen inmitten blinder Streuung, Muster herauszuschälen aus dem Chaos der Details. Chronist eines faszinierenden Mannes mit ungeheuerlicher analytischer Kraft. Eines kristallklaren, scharfen Verstandes. Sherlock Holmes. Die eine Seite von Sherlock Holmes. Er kannte auch die andere. War er noch Chronist? Auch für den Freund, den Geliebten? Durfte er sich das noch anmassen?

Watson schloss die Augen, überliess sich dem Chaos der Bilder und Gefühle. Überliess sich seinem Herzen und dem Schmerz darin. Seine Hand griff nach dem Bleistift, den er neben das Blatt gelegt hatte, und er gestattete seiner Hand zu schreiben. Ungehindert. Sie schrieb ein grosses, zittriges, atemloses S und vervollständigte es dann gedankenverloren zu Sherlock. 

Sherlock. Watson zog einen satten, sicheren Kreis darum herum. Sherlock. Er legte den Bleistift weg und griff nach kurzem Zögern mit den Fingern in den Kreis hinein, tastete sich die Buchstaben entlang. Klopfenden Herzens. Sherlock. Die weite Klarheit der ersten Form, des ersten Lautes. _Sh…_ Intellekt. Offenheit. Brillanz. In der Mitte das sich windende Dunkel, _…erl…_ sich zusammenziehend zu vollständiger Verschlossenheit. Die abreissende Härte des _…ock_ schmerzte. Watson erschrak darüber. Er hatte Whiskey getrunken. Zuviel vielleicht. Der Name war so komplex. So reich und zwiespältig. So tiefgründig und geheimnisvoll, verglichen mit dem geradlinigen Holmes. 

Das Holmes fehlte. Sherlock Holmes. Watson sah keine Möglichkeit, den Kreis um Sherlock aufzubrechen um ein Holmes dazuzusetzen. Er liess den eingekreisten Vornamen stehen und schrieb darunter: Sherlock Holmes. Er hatte es oft geschrieben. Namenszug. Ein klarer Block: Sherlock Holmes. Und er begriff im selben Moment, als er den Bleistift absetzte, dass es Sherlock gab mit dem Kreis darum herum, verletzlich, unantastbar, geschützt, geliebt. Und dass es Sherlock Holmes gab. DEN Sherlock Holmes. Dazwischen lagen Galaxien. 

Watson warf das Papier in den Kamin. Die Flammen frassen es augenblicklich.

 

***

 

Die Beamten des Yard kamen nach zwei Tagen wieder. Es war der letzte Tag vor der Rückreise nach London. Holmes und Watson hatten die beiden Tage mit Rauchen, Lesen und kurzen Spaziergängen verbracht. Sie hatten sich nicht mehr getraut, ihre Intimität in irgendeiner Weise aufscheinen zu lassen. Sie waren stumm und wortlos geworden aus Angst, jemand könnte zuhören, das Dach, das Fenster, die Wände könnten Ohren und Augen haben, der Wind die fremden Schritte ums Haus verschlucken. Doch in der Nacht, alles dicht verriegelt, im schützenden Dunkel der Hütte, hatte sich ihre Leidenschaft aneinander entzündet, unerwartet heftig, an einem Blick, dem Geruch des andern. Aufgestaute Lust hatte sich mit Macht entladen, ein Gewittersturm. Sie waren übereinander hergefallen, gierig und besinnungslos und hatten sich geliebt, unbeherrscht und verzweifelt im schwachen Schein der Glut. Ohne Rücksicht. Als wäre es die letzte Nacht. Der Wind hatte die Laute ihrer Ekstase im Schneegestöber verweht.

Der Inspektor kam am Morgen danach. Holmes und Watson hatten in weiser Voraussicht in aller Früh die Spuren der Liebesnacht beseitigt, das Bett gemacht und mit der Rolle unterteilt, den Raum ausführlich gelüftet. Als die Männer der Yard an die Türe klopften, brannte im Kamin bereits das Feuer und es duftete nach Tee und getoastetem Brot. Holmes und Watson sassen über ihren Hasendiagrammen rauchend am Tisch. Es mag dem Inspektor aufgefallen sein, wie entspannt und glücklich die beiden aussahen, wie klar Holmes‘ Augen waren, wie wohlwollend Watsons Lächeln. Möglicherweise schob er es auf die Vorfreude auf die Abreise am kommenden Tag. Oder er mass der Tatsache keine Bedeutung zu angesichts der Fülle freudiger Information, die er zu überbringen hatte. 

Er entschuldigte sich bei Holmes und Watson für die Unterstellungen. Mary Morstan hatte die Heiratsabsicht bestätigt. Und Holmes Hinweise waren zielführend gewesen. Sie hatten den Mörder. Aaron Broussard hatte ihn angeheuert, einen kranken, todgeweihten Mann, dessen Frau und Kindern Broussard als Gegenleistung viel Geld hatte zukommen lassen. Derselbe Mann hatte sich auch als Zeuge ausgegeben, den Meineid geleistet und Holmes und Watson der Sodomie angeklagt. Er hatte seine Lügen erst zugegeben, als man ihn mit Aaron Broussard und Holmes Geschichte konfrontiert hatte. Broussard hatte den Brief seines toten Bruders als Beweis für Holmes Sodomie beigebracht, aber der Inspektor hatte dem veralteten Schreiben eines wirren Selbstmörders kein Gewicht zugemessen. Es war ihm irrelevant, verglichen mit dem Resultat seiner eigenen Ermittlungen, den Aussagen eines Sherlock Holmes, eines Doktor Watson sowie der unbescholtenen Mary Morstan. Der Mann, der durch den Wald gerannt war, hatte mit der Sache nichts zu tun. Es war der Dorftrottel, der den Toten noch vor Holmes und Watson gefunden und sich, geschockt und verwirrt, in einer Scheune versteckt hatte.

Für den Yard war der Fall gelöst. Er hatte den geständigen Mörder und seinen Auftraggeber, einen wahnsinnigen Arzt, der an jeder Ecke Sodomie roch. Der Inspektor bedankte sich für die Hinweise und die konstruktive Zusammenarbeit und verliess mit seinen Männern die Jagdhütte.

Holmes und Watson blieben zurück und rauchten schweigend.

„Broussards Kalkül hätte aufgehen können“, sagte Holmes nach einer Weile. Er war bleich. „Ich schätze, wir hatten mehr Glück als Verstand, Doktor.“

„Warum musste Peter Ashworth sterben, Holmes? Ich verstehe das nicht.“

„Ashworth wusste, dass ich Louie nie erhört hatte. Louie weinte sich oft genug bei ihm aus. Nach Louies Tod leugnete er konsequent jede homophile Neigung seines Kommilitonen, tat es als Schwärmerei ab. Wohl, um das Andenken seines Freundes zu schützen. Er schützte damit auch mich und strafte Aaron Broussards Vorwürfe Lügen. Wäre Peter Ashworth noch am Leben, so hätte er mit Sicherheit auch jetzt ein Wort mitgeredet, sobald sich Broussard gegen mich gewendet hätte.“

„Also war es beides, Rache und Entfernung eines unliebsamen Zeugen aus der Vergangenheit.“

Holmes nickte.

„Man hätte Ashworth geglaubt, nicht dem wahnsinnigen Broussard. So wie man damals, nach Louies Tod, Ashworth glaubte und mir niemand Sodomie nachweisen konnte.“ Holmes sog den Pfeifenrauch tief ein und blies ihn nachdenklich wieder aus. „Diesmal hätte es anders sein können, Doktor.“

Sie schwiegen lange. Watson schenkte Tee nach. 

„Es hätte sogar klappen können, mir den Mord in die Schuhe zu schieben“, fuhr Holmes nach einer Weile nachdenklich fort. „Das Opfer war der Freund eines mutmasslichen Geliebten von mir. Aber selbst, wenn man mir den Mord nicht hätte anhängen können, so hätten die angesetzten Ermittlungen mir mit allergrösster Wahrscheinlichkeit Sodomie nachgewiesen. Die Klage hätte Hand und Fuss gehabt. Broussard hätte seine Rache für den toten Bruder bekommen.“

Holmes schaute auf in Watsons ernste Augen.

„Unser Glück hing an winzigen Zufällen und Details, Doktor“, sagte er. „Hätten wir die Leiche nicht gefunden, wären wir ungewarnt ins Unglück gelaufen. Man hätte uns observiert und ohne Zweifel ertappt.“

Sie schauten sich lange an. Dann senkte Holmes den Blick und sagte:

„Und hätten Sie, Doktor, nicht mit Mary Morstan in die Zukunft geplant, so wäre jede Argumentation äusserst schwierig geworden.“

Holmes begann ohne Übergang seine Pfeife auszuklopfen. Er schaute nicht auf. Watson legte die Hand auf seinen Arm.

„Sie werden sie mögen, Holmes“, sagte er sanft.


	10. Mary Morstan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary und Holmes begegnen und mögen sich. Watsons Plan geht auf.

Mary hatte sich zurecht gemacht für den Besuch von Sherlock Holmes, dem Freund und Partner ihres Verlobten. Sie hatte das schlichte blaue Kleid angezogen, das die Farbe ihrer Augen unterstrich. Ihre Augen waren das Schönste, was sie hatte. Man sah ihr die Krankheit an, sie liess sich nicht verleugnen, wenn man es wusste. Sie war bleich und eingefallen. Ihr Haar hatte nicht mehr den Glanz, den es hätte haben sollen. Mary war ruhig. Sie schaute in die tiefblauen Augen im Spiegel und war ruhig. Sie hatte nichts zu verlieren. Sie hatte alles zu gewinnen. Und dieses „alles“ war ein selbstbestimmtes, schmerzfreies Sterben. Alles darüber hinaus war ein unerwartetes Geschenk. Jede Minute. Jeder Funke Leben. Jedes Gespräch mit John Watson und vielleicht mit Sherlock Holmes. Jedes Lächeln. Alles, was in irgendeiner Form Glück bedeutete. Auch das kleine Glück eines Augenblicks. Sie war offen dafür. Sie freute sich auf Watson und Holmes. 

Dr. John H. Watson war der ideale Ehemann für sie. Er war an ihr als Frau nicht interessiert. Und trotzdem waren sie sich in Respekt und Freundschaft verbunden, mochten sich. Er war Arzt. Er war zuverlässig und bereit, für sich und seinen Freund alles zu tun. Ein ideales Arrangement. Das kleine Häuschen, in dem Mary wohnte, gehörte ihr. Sie würden hier wohnen, sie und der Doktor. Sie würden es beleihen müssen, irgendwann, um die anfallenden Arztkosten zu bezahlen. Wenn sie gestorben war, konnte Watson es verkaufen, die Schulden auslösen und als Witwer zu seinem Freund an die Baker Street zurückziehen. Es war ein perfekter Plan.

Mary eilte zur Haustür, als jemand die Klingel zog. John Watson kam lächelnd auf sie zu, küsste respektvoll und innig ihre Hand. Hinter ihm stand Sherlock Holmes, sein Freund. Eine hohe, schmale, schüchterne Gestalt. Mary begegnete seinen klaren Augen und ihre Blicke blieben ineinander hängen. Sherlock Holmes.

„Das ist mein Freund Sherlock Holmes“, sagte Watson.

Mary senkte kurz den Kopf zum Gruss. Holmes streifte seine Handschuhe von den Händen und streckte ihr schweigend die Rechte entgegen. Warmer, fester Händedruck. Sie lächelten sich an. 

 

***

 

Sie hatten hervorragend gegessen und genossen den Abend entspannt und unbeschwert bei einem Glas Whiskey. Marys Wohnzimmer war von äusserster Schlichtheit und ausgesprochen zweckmässig eingerichtet. Es gab keinen Tand in diesem Raum. Er wirkte hell und frei obschon er nicht sonderlich gross war. Die Handschrift einer Frau, die genau wusste, was sie brauchte und wollte. Holmes sass auf der bequemen Chaiselongue, nippte an seinem Whiskey, rauchte seine Pfeife und hörte zu, wie Watson von einen Fall erzählte, den sie gelöst hatten. Mary war eine interessierte Zuhörerin. Watson war ein guter Erzähler. Er berichtete spannend und detailliert und nicht ohne Dramatik. Holmes kannte das an ihm. So verschwiegen und wortkarg der Doktor sein konnte, wenn er sich in Gesellschaft unwohl fühlte, so begeistert konnte er erzählen, wenn er entspannt war. Seine Begeisterung über Holmes Lösungsansätze und Deduktionen liess keine Zweifel darüber offen, wie sehr er Holmes bewunderte, wie stolz er auf ihn war. Anderorts hätte Holmes wohl eingegriffen, mit einer zynischen Bemerkung den Doktor unterbrochen, gespottet, ihn beleidigt sogar, die Erzählung gesprengt. Er überlegte auch hier, sich einzumischen. Aber in jenem Moment, als er dazu ansetzte, traf er Marys Blick, sah das liebevoll wissende Lächeln darin, den winzigen Ansatz eines Kopfschüttelns. Lass ihn. Sie verständigten sich auf wortlose Weise, Mary und er, als wären sie alte Vertraute. Tief Vertraute. Mary wusste um ihn. Um ihn und John. Holmes lächelte nachdenklich in die intelligenten, schönen Augen dieser unscheinbaren Frau, die Johns Freundin und Verlobte war. Er tat es zum wiederholten Mal an diesem Abend und er ahnte, dass er es noch öfters tun würde. Er fühlte sich wohl. Überraschend wohl und sicher. Er senkte den Blick und sog gedankenverloren an seiner Pfeife. Er vertraute Mary. Er mochte sie.

Er hatte sie auf Anhieb gemocht. Holmes hätte sich nie vorstellen können, eine Frau auf diese einfache, direkte Art zu mögen. Vielleicht war es bei Mary möglich, weil er sich sicher sein konnte, dass sie von ihm nichts wollte und ihm auch Watson nicht streitig machte. Vielleicht war er offen, weil er die Hintergründe ihrer Absicht kannte, wusste, dass diese Frau relevant war in seinem Leben, dass sie zu dritt waren jetzt, verschworene Drei. Vielleicht aber war es auch die Persönlichkeit, die Mary war. Holmes begegnete ihrer Kraft und Klarheit mit tiefem Respekt.

„Hier seid ihr ungestört, wenn ihr allein sein möchtet“, sagte Mary zu einer späteren Stunde, „ungestörter als in der Baker Street.“ 

Sie hatten über die Zukunft geredet. Darüber, dass die Hochzeit so schnell als möglich und in kleinem Kreise stattfinden solle. Holmes als Trauzeuge. Darüber, dass Mary in den kommenden Tagen an die Baker Street kommen sollte um sich mit Mrs. Hudson bekannt zu machen. Sie hatten über die neue Wohnsituation gesprochen, die es mit Mrs. Hudson zu erörtern galt. Watson hatte zu Holmes Verwunderung keinerlei Geheimnis daraus gemacht, dass er und Holmes ein gemeinsames Leben hatten, das auch Nächte einschloss. Mary schien nicht im Geringsten überrascht, und ihr Vorschlag, dass die beiden sich doch lieber hier statt in der unsicheren Baker Street treffen sollten, stiess auf offene Ohren. Auch wenn Holmes sich zunächst unsicher fühlte, als das Gespräch in solche Richtung ging, so tat ihm Marys unspektakulärer Umgang damit dennoch unerwartet gut. Es gab einen Ort, an dem er und Watson sein durften, was sie waren. Eigenwilliges Gefühl von Glück und Heimat. Mary Morstan. Das kleine Haus an der Eton Ave.

 

***

 

Kurz vor Mitternacht brachen Holmes und Watson auf zurück an die Baker Street. Sie gingen schweigend durch die Winternacht, gemächlich, beide in Gedanken versunken. Watson hatte sich bei Holmes untergehakt. Sie gingen eng beieinander, die Wärme des anderen spürbar durch den Wollstoff der Mäntel, den Geruch des anderen wahrnehmbar mit jedem Atemzug. Gefühl wortloser Geborgenheit. Noch bevor sie die Avenue Road erreicht hatten, auf der sie eine Droschke würden anhalten können, blieb Holmes stehen. Es hatte zu schneien begonnen. Leichte, trockene Flocken trieben mit dem kalten Nordostwind durch die Gassen. Sie hefteten sich an Watsons Hut, an den Mantel. Watsons Augen waren dunkel und weich. Holmes versank darin. Er hätte es Watson sagen wollen, irgendwann sagen wollen. Dass sein Leben sich verändert hatte. Dass es sich genau so anfühlte, wie der Gang, den sie gemeinsam machten durch diese späte Winternacht. Schweigend. In der Kälte der Welt gemeinsam, eng beieinander. Schutz vor Wind und Schnee. Ein Halt. Wärme. Führung. Bestätigung. Vertrauen. Sicherheit. Ein Strom, der sie verband, ruhig und machtvoll, tiefer Urgrund. Das Schweigen kraftvoller als alle Worte. Die Verbundenheit gegenwärtiger als alles Eigene. Verborgene Dimension des Glücks. Unfassbar in ihrem Ausmass. Unspektakulär in ihrer Erscheinung. Liebe vielleicht.

Johns Augen waren weit und dunkel. Sie standen da, nahe zusammen, und schauten sich an. Keiner sagte ein Wort. Kälte umhüllte sie wie ein Tarnschild gegen die Welt. Dunkelheit schützte sie. Wind und Schnee trieben ein wildes Spiel um sie herum. Sie standen in der Wärme voneinander, im Atem voneinander. Watson zog wortlos seine Handschuhe aus, stopfte sie in seine Manteltasche. Dann nahm er sich den Hut vom Kopf. Schneeflocken verfingen sich augenblicklich in seinem Haar. Er griff nach Holmes Hut, und während er die beiden Hüte in der einen Hand hielt, fuhr er mit der anderen in Holmes Haar, in seinen Nacken, warme Haut auf warmer Haut, krallte sich in Holmes Nackenhaar fest. Der glühende Kuss verschlug Holmes den Atem und setzte seinen Körper unmittelbar in Flammen. Er liess sich von Watson gegen die hohe Gartenmauer drücken, an der sie standen. Er streifte seine Handschuhe von den Händen und griff in Watsons Haar, in die Schneeflocken und den Duft von Seife und Johns Haut, in das leise Stöhnen, das John in seinen Mund strömte, in die Flut von Hitze zwischen ihren Körpern, die sich aneinander rieben. Watson biss in einem unbeherrschten Anfall unbezwingbarer Lust in Holmes Lippen. 

„Watson“, flüsterte Holmes atemlos.

Die Hände des Freundes hatten sich einen Weg gesucht unter seinen Mantel, hektisch, zielsicher, griffen bebend unter seine Weste, unter sein Hemd, glitten in seine Hose. Es machte Holmes völlig irr. Watsons warme Hand an seinem Geschlecht, mitten in der Stadt im Schneegestöber. Watson rieb ihn gnadenlos und schnell auf, während er Holmes Keuchen erstickte mit seinem besitzergreifenden Kuss. Seine Zunge drang in Holmes Mund, nahm ihn ein. Er drückte ihn gegen die Mauer, biss in seine Unterlippe, als Holmes sich kopflos und machtlos ergab. Die Ungeheuerlichkeit und die Geschwindigkeit dessen, was sie taten, verstörten ihn, Watsons feste Hand, die Situation, der Schnee, die Kälte, der Schmerz des Bisses, alles mischte sich in seinem Kopf zu einer Explosion stiebenden Feuers und barst. Barst durch seinen ganzen Körper hindurch in den Unterleib und unkontrolliert in Watsons Hand. Sie standen für einige Augenblicke betäubt. Holmes lehnte sich gegen die Mauer, die Augen geschlossen, Watsons Stirn an der seinen, Feuchtigkeit überall, Watsons kopflos erregter Atem an seinen Lippen. Dann griff Watson nach Holmes Hand, führte sie in seinen Schritt an sein hartes Geschlecht. Es brauchte nicht viel. Watson war am Rand seiner Beherrschung. Holmes erlöste ihn in kürzester Zeit. Sie sanken gegeneinander, ihre heissen aufgebrachten Körper, Geruch von Haut und Feuchte, Schnee in den Haaren, auf den Mänteln. Watsons Lippen fanden Holmes Lippen, der Kuss diesmal innig und zärtlich und gegenseitig. Sie lösten sich voneinander, schauten sich in die Augen. Watsons waren schwarz und aufgewühlt. Holmes hob die Hand, berührte das Gesicht des Freundes. Sie sagten kein Wort. Watson begann, mit ruhigen Händen Holmes Hemd in die Hose zu schieben, seine Finger begegneten Holmes Finger, die dasselbe taten. Holmes Hände zitterten. Watson zog seinem Freund die Weste gerade, knöpfte ihm den Mantel zu, dann den eigenen. Er nahm die beiden Hüte auf, die auf den Boden gefallen waren, klopfte den Schnee weg. Er strich Holmes feuchtes Haar zurück, bevor er ihm den Hut aufsetzte. Er setzte seinen eigenen auf und zog die Handschuhe wieder an, langsam und ruhig, während Holmes sich nach den seinen bückte, die auf dem nassen Pflaster lagen. Holmes löste sich von der Mauer. Watson hakte ihm unter und sie gingen schweigend die Strasse entlang, traten aus dem Dunkel der Gasse und gingen hinaus auf die Avenue Road. 

„Sie sind verrückt, Watson“, flüsterte Holmes heiser.

„Ich weiss. Ich konnte mich nicht beherrschen. Bitte verzeihen Sie, wenn ich Sie überrumpelt habe.“

„Das haben Sie“, antwortete Holmes leise. Und nach einigen Herzschlägen fügte er an: „Ich fürchte, ich liebe Ihre zügellose Unbeherrschtheit, Doktor Watson.“

Watson drückte Holmes Arm. Sie lächelten beide.

 

Eine Stunde später waren sie in der Baker Street. Mrs. Hudson schlief schon längst. Der Kamin im Wohnzimmer war kalt. Holmes hatte sich gewaschen und das Nachtgewand angezogen. Er zögerte, dann schlüpfte er in seinen Hausmantel und ging hinüber zu Watson. Er klopfte nicht um Mrs. Hudson nicht zu wecken. Der Doktor hatte sich bereits ins Bett gelegt, war aber noch wach. Auf dem Nachttisch brannte die Kerze. Holmes schlüpfte ins Zimmer, schloss leise die Türe hinter sich und setzte sich zu Watson aufs Bett. Sie lächelten sich an. Watsons Hand tastete nach der des Freundes, sie hielten sich fest.

„Was führt Sie zu mir, Holmes?“ fragte er leise.

„Mary Morstan“, antwortete Holmes nachdenklich.

„Du magst sie.“

„Ja. Ich möchte, dass sie alles bekommt, was sie braucht, Watson.“

„Das wird sie.“

„Ich möchte, dass sie einen guten Ehemann hat. Einen, der ihr keine Sorgen und keine Schande macht.“

„Ich werde alles tun, was in meiner Macht steht, Holmes.“

„Du wirst sie lieben und auf Händen tragen, ihr die Wünsche von den Augen ablesen und sie ihr erfüllen.“

„Was soll das, Holmes?“ fragte Watson. Es war nicht ganz klar, ob nicht eine Spur Ärger mitklang.

„Ich möchte, dass du weisst, dass ich das will, John. Ich möchte, dass wir beide, du und ich, auf Mary Rücksicht nehmen. Dass wir für sie da sind, wenn sie uns braucht. Sie ist unsere Freundin und wir werden sie in jedem Augenblick als Freundin behandeln.“

Einige Augenblicke war es still. Dann fragte Watson nachdenklich:

„Zweifelst du daran?“

Es vergingen ein paar Sekunden, bevor Holmes antwortete:

„Nein. Ich möchte nur, dass wir uns einig sind. Mary hat, solange sie lebt, Vorrang in deinem Leben. So wie es sich für eine geliebte Ehefrau gehört.“

„Und du?“

„Sie wird auch in meinem Leben Vorrang haben. Als Freundin. Und als deine Frau.“

„Du magst sie wirklich, Holmes, nicht wahr?“

Watsons Stimme war sanft. Sie schauten sich in die Augen. Holmes nickte.

„Faktisch heiratet sie uns beide, John. Sie hat mich gebeten, es mit dir zu besprechen und sicherzustellen, dass es zwischen uns zu keinem Zerwürfnis kommen kann ihretwegen. Sie möchte, dass wir zu dritt sind.“

Watson lächelte. 

„Sie mag dich offensichtlich auch“, sagte er nachdenklich.

Sie schwiegen einige Augenblicke, dann sagte Holmes:

„Ich friere. Mein Zimmer ist geheizt. Kommst du zu mir? Es ist angenehmer als hier bei dir. Und falls Mrs. Hudson dich am Morgen findet, hast du wenigstens einen offiziellen Grund.“

Watson lachte. Sie schlichen leise über den Korridor in Holmes Zimmer, verkrochen sich ins Bett. Holmes legte sich an Watsons Rücken, legte den Arm um ihn, schmiegte sich in seine Wärme.

„Wir werden beide für Mary da sein, Sherlock. Es kann nichts zwischen uns kommen. Ich verspreche es dir“, sagte Watson bevor sie einschliefen.

Holmes presste seine Nase in den Nacken des Freundes, atmete feuchtes Haar, Kernseife und Haut.

„Ich bin verloren ohne dich, John“, flüsterte er.

 

_Ende_


End file.
